Garis Darah
by Itzhuma Hikkio
Summary: Naruto si yatim piatu yang hidupnya cukup baik- baik saja, tiba- tiba mendadak menjadi rumit, saat sebuah undangan menyeretnya kedalam masalah. Mulai saat itu, kebenaran mulai terkuak sedikit demi sedikit dan merusak keyakinannya selama ini/Gadis gila yang terus menganggunya/sebuah keharusan dan larangan yang dilanggar/PLEASE WAIT...
1. Chapter 1

Garis Darah

Disclaimer: Karakter pinjaman dan Naruto jelas bukan miliku (Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto)

Warning! Abal/No Baku/Typo/DLL

Chapter 1: Kejutan Undangan

.

.

Krriiiiinngggg...

Gundukan selimut itu perlahan bergerak bergelombang lalu menjulur tangan berwarna tan menuju nakas tempat alaram itu berdenging. Ctak!

Dri ujung selinut muncul helaian rambut berwarna pirang disusul wajah kusut khas orang bangun tidur, perlahan kepala itu menoleh kesamping kanan arah plafon kamar. Tidak ada berkas cahaya matahari disana, dan perlahan tubuh yang sempat terduduk itu perlahan merosot ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.. Krruyyukkk ..

Dengan kesal menendang selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya yang nyaman, selalu rasa lapar dipagi hari mengganggu acara bermalas-malasannya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, pemuda kurus itu berjalan gontai keluar kamar menuju living room yang juga digunakan untk ruang makan dan acara berkumpul dengan penghuni lainnya.

Srakk ...

Pintu kamar bergeser dan menampilkan pemuda lain yang lebih muda darinya, berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengucek mata. " Ohayo.. Naruto-nii,"Pemuda coklat itu menyapanyan dengan suara serak lalu ikut berjaalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yo." Bukan jawaban yang semestinya, tapi kondisinya yang tengah kelaparan membuatnya malas untuk sekedar menggetarkan pita suaranya. Tidak ingin menunda perjalanya dan segera berjalan kembali yang juga diikuti oleh si pemuda coklat. Melewati deretan pintu kamar yang masih tertutup terlihat jika penghuninya belum bangun dari mimpi, meskipun angka di jam digital menunjukan angka 08.00, artinya merea terlambat sarapan dan tetap memilih tidur.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Akhirnya langkah kedua pemuda itu sampai di sebuah meja tempat biasanya makanan tersaji, wajah antusias pemuda kuning aka. Naruto lenyap tergantikan wajah lesu. Dia lupa jika pemilik kost sedang pergi keluar kota selama satu minggu, itu artinya urusan makan dan bersih- bersih kost akan menjadi tanggungan anak- anak kost. Wajahnya bertambah pucat saat tidak menemukan apapun selain botol air minun di dalam kulkas, persedian mereka sudah habis kemarin dan pemilik kost baru akan pulang 5 hari kedepan.

"Nii-san? Kenapa kau malah bengong di depan kulkas? Buatkan aku ramen juga ya? Ya? Ya?" pemuda coklat itu berusaha membujuk Naruto.

"Konohamaru? Kau ingin makan ramen juga?" awan suram mengitari Naruto melihat konohamaru yang mengangguk antusias,"kalau begitu belikan ramennya, aku yang akan memasaknya!"

Konohamaru segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati naruto lalu menengadahkan kedua tangannya sambil nyengir menunjukan giginya. Naruto ikut tersenyum dan menaikkan tangannya, betapa senangnya konohamaru meilhat nii-sannya yang pengertian.

Bletak!

"Iitteee... Kenapa Nii-san menjitak kepalaku!" smbil memgangi kepalanya yang benjol konohamaru meneriaki Naruto.

"Tentu kau tau uangku sudah dipakai untuk belanja makanan kemarin! Aku tidak punya uang sekarang, bodoh! Jangan bilang kau juga?!" Konohamaru mengangguk malu.

Bruk. .

Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bicara, lebih memilih duduk lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Berharap pnghuni lain tidak se-mengenaskan dompetnya dan Konohamaru. Melirik jam dinding yang masih berhenti di angka 5, dirinya memang bangun satu jam lebih awal.

"Hei.. Konohamaru, Nenek Biwako ataupun kakek Sarutobi tidak memberimu uang?"

"Tentu saja kau dikasih uang, tapi Nii-san… Uangnya dari sewa kost, huaaa mangkanya cepat bayar…"

Helaan nafas menjadi jawaban Naruto, bukannya ingin mangkir dari kewajiban. Hanya saja gajinya sebagai buruh proyek sudah tandas menjadi uang pinjaman anak kost yang lain, jadi bukan salahnya kan? Sampai beberapa saat waktu berlalu, satu demi satu penghuni kost mulai menanpakan wajah kusut mereka.

Dua orang pemuda dengan rambut coklat bertubuh tambun dan kurus, secara kasar memunculkan image angka sepuluh. Di susul lagi pemuda lain berambut hitam yang dikuncir di belakang kepala membentuk buah nanas, dengan kompak mereka menyapa Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Sarapannya mana?" Dengan tampang tidak berdosa Choji, salah satu pemilik rambut coklat dengan tubuh tambun bertanya pada Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Sigh…

Naruto melengos tanpa ada niat menjawab, selain dari muka- muka masam khas bangun tidur Naruto dapat melihat hawa- hawa melarat dari ketiga pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja. Naruto terlampau hafal jadwal bulanan teman kostnya. Artinya, Naruto tinggal berharap pada para gadis yang juga menyewa kost di sisi timur yang berseberangan dengan kost pria, semoga para gadis memiliki sisa uang di akhir bulan.

"Ohayou…" Suara serentak bersumber dari pintu di sisi timur wilayah kost para gadis, di barengi dengan kemunculan empat sosok gadis yang masih mengenaan piama imut mereka.

"Wahh, Tidak biasanya kalian bangun pagi.." Ino si gadis modis dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri paling depan segera menyeret salah satu kursi di sebelah Naruto.

"Mungkin ada malaikat tersesat yang membangunkan mereka.." Naruto mejawab dengan menopang dagu di atas meja, menganalisis senyuman Ino yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Ketiga gadis lain mendekati kulkas seperti hari- hari biasanya, merupakan kebiasaan setelah bangun tidur. Lalu berjalan mengisi kursi kosong yang mengitari meja makan dari kayu.

"Naruto-kun.. Kulkasnya kosong.. ehehehe.." Sesuai dengan namanya, gadis dengan rambut musimg semi bunga sakura memanggil Naruto dengan nada manja yang biasanya dia pakai jika memiliki maksud terselubung.

Naruto msih diam dengan menopang dagu, tidak tertarik melihat gadis- gadis manis di depannya. Bukanya tidak suka dekat dengan para gadis, hanya saja dia cukup hafal dengan suara manja dan kalimat santun yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan di akhir bulan. Berarti tidak ada yang bisa Naruto harapakan dari anak kost yang lain, seharusnya Naruto merasa beruntung memiliki teman kost dari anak orang berada bukanya malah terpuruk karena kurang dana. Masalahnya, mereka anak orang kaya yang dituntut hidup hemat dan mandiri tetapi masih terbelenggu hidup ala sosialita yang menjadi konsumen barang- barang merk ternama.

Sudah dua tahun tapi mereka masih belum terbias mengelola uang bulanan dari orang tua masing- masing dengan bijak, bahkan tdak jarang uang yang seharusnya dibarkan kepada pemilik kost sengaja dialokasikan untuk sekedar bergaya.

Anak kost lainnya menatap harap pada Naruto yang mulai memijit kening beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu… Mintalah uang tambahan pada orang tua kalian! Uang tabunganku benar- benar sudah habis.."

Masalah uang membuat Ino paling cepat menjawab,"Ayoolah Naruto-kun, Biasanya kamu punya uang darurat… uang tambahanku sudah dikirim seminggu yang lalu, tidak mungkin aku minta lagi kan?"

"Pantas saja tidak ada laki- laki yang berani menjadi pacarmu…" Naruto menjawab sinis.

"Nee.. Naruto-kun, diantara kita berdelapan.. Cuma kau yang belum pernah meminta uang tambahan pada or- mmpp.." Sebuah tangan menghentikan laju kalimat Tenten si gadis bercepol.

Shikamaru si pemuda rambut nanas segera membakap Tenten yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, para laki- laki yang lain hanya menetap Naruto dengan canggung, kontras dengan para gadis yang tengah menyerang Shikamaru, berusaha menolong Tenten.

Grekk…

Kursi yang di duduki Naruto bergeser karena gerakan tiba- tiba, Naruto berjalan keluar dengan diam. Meninggalkan ruangan yang ulai senyap karena memandang Naruto yang menutup shoji dengan pelan.

"Hentikan Shikamaru! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tenten yang tidak menyadari kepergian Naruto memukuli Shikamaru dengan kesal.

"Kau bodo! Naruto itu dibesarkan dip anti asuhan.. Tsk!"

"Ha? Jadi cerita itu benar?" Sakura, Ino, dan Sasame bertanya dengan kompak.

Para laki- laki memilih diam karena mereka tentunya sudah tau perihal Naruto. Ruangan kembali senyap.

.

.

.

Naruto memilih keluar untuk menyusuri jalan sepanjang perumahan, berusah tidak mengingat prkataan Tenten. Dia cukup sadar untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan memikirkan orang tua yang tidak mengharapkanya, memilih meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berusia satu bulan di depan panti asuhan. Meninggalkan sebuah benda bernilai mahal yang sudah dia gadaikan saat kabur dari panti asuhan setelah lulus sekolah dasar. Kalung berharga tinggi yang cukup menyakinkan dirinya jika orang tuanya adalah orant tua yang mampu secara financial untuk membesarkannya, berarti dirinya tidak cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan dan dibuang.

"Menyebalkan.."

Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa sadar dirinya sudah dekat dengan kediaman Sarutobi, tapi berhenti saat matanya menangkap hal langka. Sebuah mobil hitam metalik terparkir rapi dengan beberapa laki- laki kekar berjas mengawal perempuan muda dengan rambut merah yang tengah berbicara dengan Konohamaru. Firasat buruk membuatnya enggan kembali, tapi tubuhnya terasa lelah ingin berbaring kembali.

Berjalan dengan acuh, sampai wanita muda yang berbicara dengan Konohamaru menarik atensinya.

"Selamat pagi Uzumaki Naruto-sama.." Gadis surai merah itu menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

'Sama?' Naruto memandang sinis gadis yang memanggilnya dengan suffix terhormat. Sayangnya suffix malah membuat susasana hatinya menjadi buruk, teringat bagaimana suffix itu merusak masa kecilnya yang memang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota cukup menjelaskan begaimana setatus sosialnya, salah satu suster di panti asuhan pernah menceritakan sebuah peristiwa tentang bayi laki- laki berambut pirang terang yang di tinggalkan di depan pintu panti asuhan. Cerita bagaimana bayi laki- laki itu mendapat marga yang berbeda dari anak- anak lainnya yang menyandang marga Yakusi, sedangkan dirinya tetap memakai nama peninggalan orang tuanya. Sebuah nama Uzumaki Naruto tertera pada sepucuk surat dan kalung berkristal biru, yang tertinggal dalam keranjang bayinya dulu. Marga yang berbeda dan kasih sayang yang berbeda membuat anak lain menjadi iri dan mulai mengoloknya dengan panggilan Naruto- sama.

"-Maki… Uzumaki-sama.." Gadis itu mencoba meminta perhatian saat pemuda di depannya tenggelam dalam fikirannya.

Naruto segera sadar dan menatap datar gadis di depannya, "Panggil saja Naruto, ada urusan apa mencariku?" Dengan nada bicara tidak bersahabat Naruto menjawab.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Tayuya… Dan perihal kedatangan saya kemari atas perintah dari nona besar untuk menyerahkan undangan kepada anda Naruto-sama.."

Masih bersikap sopan, gadis itu menyerahkan lipatan- lipan kertas berwarna merah dengan bau wangi yang cukup menyengat. Dengan wajah datar Naruto membuka lipatan kertas merah berhiaskan ornament- ornament emas, dan terbaca dengan jelas jika undangan yang ditujukan untuknya adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dengan tenang Naruto meneruskan membaca baris demi baris sampai pada barisan calon mempelai yang mengundangnya kedalam acara membahagiakan mereka.

Nama mempelai wanita yang cukup asing dalam ingatanya, dan jelas bukan salah satu list nama teman ataupunn kenalannya. Lalu nama mempelai pria yang membuatnya melotot dengan mulut menganga.  
"USO!" Naruto menjerit dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sang utusan nona besar, "Kalian gila?!"

Sang utusan hanya menampakan senyuman samar tanpa dosa, jelas dia mengerti kenapa pemuda kurus di depanny mengumpat di depanya- karena tertulis…

NAMIKAZE KARIN

And

UZUMAKI NARUTO

Request the pleasure of your company

At the selebration of their marriage

Naruto masih terkejut dengan undangan ditanganya sampai dia bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa, undangan pernikahan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

'MEMANGNYA SIAPA NAMIKAZE KARIN!'

.

.

TBC….

Salam kenal dari penulis baru di fanfiction… panggil saja Hikki

Karena saya penggemar Hikigaya Hatchiman

Masih penulis amatir dan butuh kritik dan saran. Flame? Bolehlah…..

Itu saja…

terimakasih sudah membaca..

.

.

Yk, Selasa 02 Agustus 2016

Itzhuma Hikkio


	2. Chapter 2: Baru Permulaan

Chapter 2: Mimpi ini Nyata?

.

.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang belum berubah sejak membaca namanya yang tertera sebagai calon mempelai pria, terasa mustahil sudah pasti karena april mob baru saja terlewat 4 bulan 2 hari yang lalu. Begitupun hari ulang tahunnya juga masih 2 bulan 1 minggu lagi, Naruto tidak bisa memperkirakan alasan gadis di depannya untuk membuat lelucon yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

Terasa sakit sudah pasti, meskipun ejekan verbal sudah biasa Naruto dapatkan tapi hinaan di atas permukaan kertas ternyata lebih efektif menamparnya hingga kembali kedunia nyata. Mungkin sebaiknya Naruto membalas perlakuan baik dari gadis manis di depannya karena secara langsung menyadarkan akan gelar jones yang masih di pengangnya hingga saat ini.

"Ano.. Terimakasih, aku sudah bangun kok… Jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang.." Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menunjukan rasa hormat yang terlambat dia tunjukkan, lalu segera melangkah ke pekarangan rumah Sarutobi.

"Tunggu Naruto-sama! Kita harus segera berangkat."

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya tapi bukan karena ucapan Sara, melainkan pundaknya yang ditahan oleh tangan besar kedua bodyguard yang entah sejak kapan bersiap menahan langkahnya. Naruto membalik tubuh dengan pelan, merasa was- was akan bogem mentah yang biasanya dia saksikan di film laga ketika si korban menolak patuh.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Ya ya ya, leluconmu sungguh lucu.. Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang.."

"Saya sedang tidak membuat lelucon!"

Naruto sedikit bergeming dengan tatapan mata bulat Sara, bukanya takut tapi wajah kesal itu malah menambah poin keimutan,

"Eghm.. Jadi begini Tayuya-S A M A, aku tidak pernah menjadwalkan menikah muda, jadi sebaiknya cepat kabari Nona besarmu untuk mencari calon suami lain yang sudah siap menikah.. Bye b-"

Spontan Naruto mengerem laju lidahnya karena suara- suara celetukan sendi jari yang menyiutkan nyalinya yang memang tidak seberapa, mungkin saja para bodyguard itu sedang melemaskan otot- otot jarinya. Tapi di beberapa film di layar kaca, biasanya gerakan itu bertanda sebuah ancaman agar si korban tidak bertindak diluar aturan. Dalam masalah ini Naruto adalah si korban yang kehialangan pilihan aman.

.

.

Disclaimer: Karakter pinjaman dan Naruto jelas bukan miliku ( **Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto)**

Story "hibah"an dari penulis sebelah 'k.m.' –suwun ya ndez J

Warning! Abal/No Baku/Typo/DLL/ incest banzai!

.

.

"Nona besar selalu memakai lotion sejenis pemabab di kakinya sebelum tidur, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaaan rutinnya…."

Tayuya menjelaskan sambil mengenalkan merk sebuah lotion atau pelemabab, atau apalah sebuah botol berwarna putih dengan aksen hijau muda di bagian merknya. Naruto hanya memandanganya dengan enggan, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak dirinya meyatakan menyerah dan memilih jalan damai dar pada harus babak belur. Jika sesuatu terjadi denganya memang siapa yang mau membayar biaya rumah sakit untuknya? Dia tidak bisa berharap lagi pada anak- anak konglomerat yang tengah gagal investasi seperti mereka.

"Tunggu! Nonamu itu sedang melamar calon suami atau melamar seorang pekerja salon?!"

"Setidaknya, anda bisa menjadi suami teladan.. Jadi, saya rasa anda perlu mendapat sedikit pengetahuna tentang kebiasaan Nona besar.."

Gadis itu tetap bercerita berbagai rincian- rincian tentang kebiasaan sang nona besar, bodyguar di balik punggungnya masih setia memakunya dengan tatapan mengancam dan alhasil Naruto terduduk lemas di roka dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Berbagai usaha berkelit tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti untuk kebebasannya.

"….. Jadi, Kita bisa berangkat sekarang, Naruto-sama?" Setelah begitu panjang dan lebar memberi petunjuk perawatan nona besarnya, akhirnya Tayuya sampai di penghujung pembicaraan.

"Hah?! Ya ya ya…" Naruto yang memang tidak memperhatikan hanya manggut- manggut tanpa mendengar dan menyetujui pertanyaanTayuya begitu saja.

Para utusan itu segera berjalan menuju mobil hotam metalik, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk dengan fikiran melayang entah kemana.

"Naruto-sama? Ayo.. kita harus segera bergegas.." Sara berbalik karena tidak mendapati Naruto di dekatnya.

"Memangnya aku mau kemana?" Dengan tampang kebingungan Naruto menengadah untuk menatap Tayuya.

"Kita akan segera menuju ketempat resepsi pernikahan, Naruto-sama? Anda tidak lupa jika, atas persetujuan anda beberapa saat yang lalu? Kan!" Sara tersenyum manis dengan mata menyipit, mengancam.

Kratak..

Kratakk..

Para bodyguard melakukan pemanasan jari lagi, membuat Naruto berasa menciut.

Glub..

" Ha- hai'.. Ayo segera beraangkat.. aha- ha- ha- ha.."Dengan tawa mengenaskan, Naruto mendekat kearah mobil terparkir.

Dengan penuh hormat Tayuya membukakan pintu mobil agar dirinya bisa masuk mobil dengan mudah, padahalkan tangannya baik- baik saja hanya nyalinya saja yang terasa tercabik- cabik oleh tatapan ancaman dari bodyguard lain yang berjaga di dalam mobil sedan hitam.

"Tu-tunggu!"Di saat- saat terakhir dia harus tetap berusaha mempertahankan kebebasannya, ide- ide terakhir muncul sebelum kakinya menapak kedalam mobil. "Aku belum pamitan pada anak- anak kost! Yah ya.. aku belum pamitan.."

"Tapi… mereka sudah melepas keberangkatan anda sejak tadi, Naruto-sama.." Naruto memutar leher, kearah jari Sara menunjuk rumah tradisional tempatnya menyewa kamar.

'SIAALL!' Naruto menjerit dalam benaknya ketika mendapati para gadis dan Konohamaru melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan, Naruto merasa tertohok, 'Uhuk! Nilaiku hanya sebanding dengan harga sekotak bento!" kekesalan terlihat dari urat pelipisnya, karena mendapati beberapa kotak bento di sebelah mereka melambaikan tangan dengan latar bunga- bunga.

"A-aku belum mengabari kakek Hiruzen! Dia sudah ku anggap seperti kakek kandungku!"Alasan ke-2 segera terlontar karena kegagalan alasan pertama.

Tayuya terlihat sedang berfikir dengan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, Naruto terdiam di tempat dengan fikiran melanglang buana entah kemana, "Ara.. Humm? Benar juga.. Untuk masalah itu tenang saja!" Sara terlihat berkilau saat mendapat solusi masalah.

Dengan sigap Tayuya merangkak di jok mobil depan dan segera keluar dengan sebuat tab di tangan, dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat menekan layar tab lalu memasang headset di telinga. Naruto kembali terpuruk karena usahanya kembali gagal, sangking paniknya dia melupakan teknologi terkini yang bisa tetap menyambung komunikasi dengan orang seberang meskipun terpisah ber mil- mil jauhnya. Seolah dilingkupi cahaya pencerahan, Tayuya memutus sambungan dengan orang di seberang dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk segera memasuki mobil karena maasalah mengabari kakek Hiruzen terselesaikan dengan cerdas.

Brukk..

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup memberitahukan Naruto jika dia sudah tidak dapat melarikan diri, Tayuyaduduk di kursi depan sebelah sopir yang mukanya tidak kalah garang. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di himpit bodyguard membuatnya terasa sesak kekurangan oksigen. Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mencoba usaha terakhir dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Hmmm…?!" Para bodyguar menoleh padanya dengan geraman yang membuatnya menciut dan tercekik oksigen. Tayuya memberika isyarat baginya untuk kembali bicara.

"Ba- barang- barangku, Aku membeli mereka dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri, meskipun hanya barang murah tapi mereka sangat berkesan untukku.. A-ku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!" Naruto bicara dengan suara lantang g meyakinkan, membuat para bodyguard nyaris meteskan air mata terharu.

Naruto melihat ke arah Tayuya yang tengah tertegun dengan perkataannya, 'Yosh! Berhas-'

Brakk!

Suara debaman dari arah bagasi belakang mengacaukan ketenangan di dalam mobil.

"Yosh! Barang terakhir siap berangkaattt…!" Suara tepukan tangan membersihkan debu ditangan menyusul suara laki- laki dari bagasi belakang.

Di luar sana, Naruto dapat melihat Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Choji melambaikan tangan setelah selesai menutup bagasi. Naruto langsung bertatapan dengan ketiga pemuda kucel di sana yang memasang wajah tak kalah berseri seperti para gadis.

"Barang- barang anda sudah dikemas denga bantuan sahabat- sahabat anda." Tayuya kembali menghadap depan begitu selesai dengan perkataanya.

Sekelumit gerakan bibir dari Kiba, menghentakkan kesadarannya, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Naruto-sama!"

"PENGHIANAAAAATTTT…!" Spontan saja Naruto menjerit begitu sadar dengan kenyataan.

.

.

.

Deru suara mobil dan hentakan jalan bergelombang membuat Naruto tesadar dari alam mimpi, mengerjapkan matanya karena cahaya menyilaukan saat matahari berada di puncak cakrawala. Dengan sedikit menghalau iler yang menandakan jika dirinya benar- benar tertidur di tegah perjalanan, Naruto kembali merangkai ingatannya yang seolah bercampur kenyataan dan mimpi bunga tidur.

"Ara.. Naruto-sama, anda sudah bangun.. sebentar lagi kita akan sampai tempat tujuan!" Tayuya berbicara tanpamenoleh, melihat Naruto dari cermin di atas daskboard. "Saya sudah mengirimkan undangan kepada orang- orang terdekat anda, beruntungnya anda tidak banyak memiliki teman jadi saya tidak kerepotan sendiri.."

Diantara sadar dan tidak sadar Naruto dapat menangkap perkataan Tayuya yang menusuk dadanya begitu saja, dia yang sempat beranggapan masih bermimpi segera terjatuh ke bumi. Undangan pernikahan itu bukan sekedar olok- olokkan semata. Calon istri dadakan yang- misterius? Dia baru ingat jika tidak mendapat gambaran tentang calon istrinya selain nama dan jenis perawatan kecantikan yang dia lakukan.

"Ano.. Tayuya- san, Nona besar, memangnya berapa usia- hmm!" Naruto langsung membekap mulut sendiri begitu sadar dengan kata- kata tabu yang pernah membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, "Etto maksudku, selis-"

"22 tahun.. Kalau tidak salah sekitar 22 tahun,.." Tayuya segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan mata horror, usianya yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas baru akan genap 18 tahun setelah terlewat 2 bulan lagi. Itu berarti sang calon istri mencapai kepala 3, hatinya terasa tertohok seketika tidak berani bertanya lagi.

Naruto seolah membatu, mungkin ini karmanya menikah dengan calon tante- tante di usianya yang belum genap 18 tahun. Mungkin ini karma karena sering mengoda Mei Terumi si janda kembang di seberang kost Sarutobi. Berbagai spekulasi tentang sang calon istri mulai berlarian di dalam kepalanya, berusaha memilih pilihan positive untuk mengsugesti pikirannya sendiri. Meyakinkan diri jika semuanya baik- baik saja-

.

.

Mungkin Namikaze Karin itu perawan tua yang kehabisan opsi untuk menikah

Mungkin Namikaze Karin adalah secret admirer yang mengenalnya tanpa dia sadari, namanya juga secret admirer? eh? Meskipun dengan badannya yang ceking dan tinggi standar, dirinya adalah salah satu kapten basket terkece di sekolahnya dulu. Memangnya ada berapa banyak kapten basket di sekolahku?, eh?

Mungkin Namikaze Karin adalah shotacon yang dulu sering mengintainya saat masih di panti asuhan, kemungkinan terburuknya?

Mungkin Namikaze Karin tengah berbadan dua dengan sang pacar yang kabur entah kemana. Eh! Eehh…?!

.

.

Uhuk! Sebuah panah melesat menembus dadanya saat spekulasi terburuk menyeruak di kepalanya.

Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sangking shoknya dengan kemungkinan terakhir membuat badanya gemetar merasa merinding, matanya mulai membentuk anakan sungai dengan arus deras. Seumur- umur dia tidak pernah mempermainkan seorang gadis, kenapa dia malah jadi korban permainan?

Mengusap ingus yang mulai meleleh dari hidungnya sambil mencoba menggali kembali pikiran positif untuk menyakinkannya jika Namikaze Karin tidak seburuk itu, kemungkinan yang paling mungkin adalah Namikaze Karin adalah shotacon yang dulu sering membuatnya merasa tidak aman tinggal dip anti asuhan. Ya! Itu saja!

"Maaf Naruto-sama.. Kita sudah sampai tujuan."

Suara Tayuya menyadarkannya dari spekulasi tentang Namikaze Karin, tanpa dia sadar jika mobil sudah berhenti melaju di dekat sebuah bangunan tradisional berlantai 2. Dengan tubuh dan emosi yang terasa letih, Naruto mengekor Sara menuju salah satu kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Sedangkan para bodyguard berjalan di belakangnya dengan menenteng barang- barang miliknya. Sekelebat cahaya melesat di dikepalanya, memberikan ide yang datang terlambat tapi datang di saat yang tepat.

Bernegosiasi dengan Tayuya sudah pasti tidak akan membuahkan hasil, karena Sara hanyalah suruhan dan pasti patuh dengan atasan. Jadi, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika berbicara langsung dengan yang bersangkutan. Naruto harus berbicara langsung dengan sang Nona besar yang tiba- tiba meminta menikah denganya.

"Tayuya-san? Apa Nona besar tinggal disini?" Naruto membuat Tayuya berhenti sete;ah melewati anak tangga.

"Tidak, Nona besar hanya membocking saja sebagai tempat resepsi.. Ano Naruto-sama, tolong jangan ikut memanggil Karin-sama dengan sebutan nona besar.. Saya itu kurang pantas bagi anda.."

"Kalau begitu dia ada dimana sekarang?" Naruto merasa heran dengan perubahan nada bicar dan raut wajah Tayuya yang berdeda dengan saat memaksanya di kost Sarutobi. Gadis di depanya berkebalikan dengan para gadis di kostnya.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, calon mempelai tidak diperkenankan untuk bertemu sebelum resepsi pernikahan dimulai.." Tayuya berbicara dengan blusing di pipi.

"Memangnya kapan hari resepsinya?"

"Sesuai yang tertera di undangan, resepsi pernikahan akan dilaksanakan malam ini di taman utama." Tayuya segera melaju pergi setelah membuka pintu sala satu kamar yang diperuntukkan bag Naruto.

"Oo.. Malam ini? Cepat juga ya?!" Manggut- manggut, Naruto bermonolog dengan dirinya,"Iehh? MALAM INII…!" Naruto langsung duduk bersimpuh di dalam kamarnya karena loading otak yang terlampau lemot belum mendapat jatah sarapan.

Sampai seluruh barang- barangnta selesai di tata dan meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih bersimpuh di lantai sambil berkedip- kedip monoton. Terlalu mendadak, dirinya belum siap! Kabur! Lari!

Kepalanya menyerukan perintah dan tubuhnya segera berdiri mendekati pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, tapi berhenti saat tangannya baru menyentu handle. Lewat paintu pasti beresiko ketahuan lalu gagal kabur karena banyak pria sangar berjas hitam terus hilir mudik sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Jendela!

Berlari ke sisi kanan, tempat sebuah jendela besar melubangi tembok dan terhubung langsung dengan dunia luar. Dengan penuh semangat tanganya mendorong daun jendela dari kayu hingga terbuka, memandang dunia luar yang menjanjikan kebebasan tanpa sadar kaki kanannya sudah berada di atas kusen siap menyambut kebebasan.

Syuuttt..

Brukk..

Tubuhnya langsung merosot dengan kaki gemetar karena begitu pandanganya turun kebawah, pemandangan batu terjal menghilangkan keinginannya untuk kabur seketika. Dia tidak tahu jika kamarnya terletak 20 meter dari permukaan tanah, terlalu tinggi untuk level lantai 2.

Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya berhasil menguasai diri dan segera berjalan dengan tampang sok cool untuk menyembunyikan gemetar di kakinya, seorang wanita ubanan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil dekat jendela.

"Silakan hidangannya Tuan muda.."

"Ettoo.. Nenek bekerja disini?" Wanitu tua itu mengangguk pelan,"Anda tau kamarnya Namikaze Karin itu yang mana?" Naruto bertanya, mengharap- harap.

"Khukhukhukhukhu…" Bukan jawaban, Wanita itu malah cengengesan menyeramkan,"Tuan Muda bersabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi kalian akan resmi menjadi suami istri.. Jadi bersabarlah.." Lagi, tidak ada jawaban seperti yang diharapkan oleh Naruto."Dasar anak muda!" Pernyataan terakhir tadi, membuat Naruto langsung paham maksud si nenek.

Gdubrakk..

Pegangan tangannya di sandaran kursi sedikit meleset dan membuatnya, jatuh terantuk kaki meja. Naruto duduk dilantai bersandar pada kaki meja setelah menurunkan nampan makanan ke atas pangkuannya, lahapan demi lahapan makanan diatelan dengan tatapan mata kosong..

Mimpi..

Seperti scenario mimpi yang terlihat mustahil, setiap sentuhan hanya seperti hembusan angin yang tidak meninggalkan rasa di atas permukaan kulitnya. Ketika kaosnya yang kedodoran sudah berganti dengan jas mahal, kualitas kain pilihan hanya terasa seperti aliran udara. Ketika cahaya matahari mulai berpendar menjadi jingga hanya terlihat seperti lukisan dinding yang tidak bernyawa, hanya berperas sebagai pengungung yang menatap lukisan besar tanpa merasa terlibat di dalamnya.

Langkahnya hanya seperti gerakan ringan yang tidak memerlukan tenaga dari otot, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti sosok pria yang menunjukannya jalan menuju altar. Adegan demi adegan tertangkap matanya tanda meninggalkan rasa berarti pada panca indranya, seolah tubuhya bukan lagi milikknya. tidak terasa apa pun saat mnatap Biwako mengusap punggung Hiruzen yang tengah mengusap air mata sambil memandangnya penuh haru.

Seperti bukan sebuah hal besar ketika tangannya menjabat tangan mungil berwarna porselen, ketika sebelumnya dia berusaha lari dari kenyataan.

Seperti dia menerima begitu saja menerima kenyataan yang mati- matian dia tolak kebenaranya, tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana dan seperti apa sang calaon istri meskipun saat ini dia masih tidak bisa mendapat gambaran jelas di tudung yang menghalangi matanya dari wajah sang mempelai.

Seperti sebuah robot yang diprogram untuk menjawab tanpa penolakan dari setiap kata yang terlontar. Jika saja putri salju terbangun karena sebuah ciuman, dirinya mungkin mendapat kutukan yang lebih kuat dari kutukan yang di dapat putrid salju, karena sebuah ciuman semakin membuatnya terlena tanpa alasan. Sebuah pelukan yang cukup membuatnya yakin tanpa alasan logis, logikanya terselubung sesuatu yang membuatnya hanya dapat menebar senyum dengan wajah bahagia.

"Naruto-kun."

Pendengaranya hanya dapat menangkap suara halus dari wanita di sampingnya yang memanggil namanya, tidak ada debaran yang menyita oksigen dalam paru- parunya. Sangat tenang sampai Naruto tidak menyadari setiap hembusan nafas yang melewati hidungnya.

Di antara kenyataan yang terus berjalan dan dirinya yang seolah terjebak khyalan, wanita di sampingnya menguasainya. Sampai dirinya yang biasa tenggelam dalam asumsi dan spekuliasi hanya dapat tenang mengikuti scenario yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, bahkan tidak ada emosi tertentu saat helaian merah darah itu melambai dengan indah tertiup angin malam.

Rangkain scenario masih berjalan sampai tubuhnya terbaring dan ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

TBC….

.

Yo! Terimakasih untuk para pembaca, special terimakasih buat yang menyempatkan jari me-review dan foll atau fav …

Saya gak nyangka ide fic nya si muka datar bakal dapet après positif…. terimakasih

Semoga ada sedikit peningkatan di chapter 2… Tolong komentarnya ? berharap..

\- Review

Kira ryushiki: Salam kenal Kira! Sebut saja Hikki tanpa suffix seperti Miura manggil hikigaya. Terimakasih reviewnya, kemarin masih ketikan asli dari si empunya cerita yang belum dia edit cuma saya tambahin beberapa bagian dan mengganti gaya tulisannya si muka datar yang kaku, maaf jika gaya tulisannya ababil. Chapter 2 sudah berusaha saya edit dan rapikan, semoga ada sedikit peningkatan dari chapter 1 yang asal saya publis heheheh.

Tomy G7: yosh nih, udah lanjut.. gak ada spoiler buat pair, liat aja cover fictionnya. Terimakasih

Laffayete: makasih

I: Makasih

Himmmecchi: maaf gak kasih spoiler tentang pair, liat aja cover fictionnya, saya suka hikki yang suka ngomong apa adanya. Makasih

Shiversteal: saya Cuma incest lover, gak ada niat buat ikutan jadi fundanshi.. tapi saya setuju denganmu! Temenku aja mulai males nogol di ff gegara banyak yang suka bikin cerita maho. Makasi

Yudha Bagus ST: oke lanjut!

Dianrusdianto39: wokeh lanjut!

Yu: polesan?

Delta31: oke lanjut!

Orewakaito: setuju! Pair langka harus mulai diberdayakan! makasi

.

.

Yk, Selasa 03 Agustus 2016

Itzhuma Hikkio


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bunga Tidur yang Mekar di Kenyataan

.

.

Harum teh menyeruak di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas untuk sekaliber kamar tidur pribadi, memberi aroma ketenangan di pagi hari. Sinar matahari yang lolos dari celah gorden tepat menimpa kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam, perlahan mengerjab dan mendudukan diri di atas kasur dengan setengah tubuhnya hanya tertutupi bad cover.

"Hmm, akhirnya bangun juga.. Selamat pagi, Na- ru- to- kun.." Suara perempuan yang terkesan di manjan- manjakan, mengusik pendengarannya.

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk masih setengah linglung. Perempuan yang kemarin baru menghabiskan malam dengannya, terlihat begitu santai menyisir rambut merah darahnya yang setengah basah masih mengenakan jubah mandi sebatas paha.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, situasi ini- jujur saja membuatnya frustasi, seharusnya saat pertama kali dia sadarkan diri. Seharusnya! dia langsung bangun dan memilih kembali kekamarnya dari pada harus tertidur lagi dan terbangun lagi dengan situasi macam ini. Harga dirinya sebagai laki- laki yang memang tidak pernah dia perdulikan sebelumnya tiba- tiba merasa melambung tinggi dan langsung jatuh terhempas disaat bersamaan.

Saat pertama kali membuka matanya, si teman tidurnya semalam menyapanya dengan wajah sangar yang menggoda tengah menatap dirinya yang baru saja mendudukan diri di atas kasur. 'Siaall! Situasi ini.. kuso! Kenapa dengan situasi ini? Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku sedang memerankan lakon perawan yang baru diperkosa oleh sang mantan! Hikz.. Sialan!'

Selesai dengan umpatan yang tidak mungkin di dengar oleh orang lain, Naruto menegakkan kembali kepalanya dengan mata menyipit karena benda lengket yang terasa masih menyegel kelopak matanya. Tidak berminat untuk menjawab sapaan dari wanita yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya, mereka sama- sama saling pandang meskipun tegah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Naruto mengamati wanita itu dengan wajah datar andalannya, meskipun penglihatannya masih sedikit kabur karena efek bangun tidur tapi figure wanita itu dapat terlihat jelas meskipun sedikit blur di sekitarnya. Naruto patut bersyukur dengan kelebihan mata lelakinya. Kedua kaki putih yang untungnya terlihat masih menapak lantai kayu, juga lekuk proporsional yang terbungkus jubah mandi warna purple muda.

"Kau?" Masih menyipitkan mata, Naruto bertanya sambil memijat tengkuknya yang terasa dingin hampir mati rasa, "Siapa?"

Perempuan itu menghentikan laju sisir di pertengahan rambutnya yang panjang, mengedipkan mata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Jahatt.. Padahal kau baru saja menikahiku kemarin.." Karin namanya, pemilih helain rambut merah itu tengah mengusap air mata buaya dengan bibir mengerucut yang sialnya malah terlihat imut.

Naruto tentu sudah mengenalinya, sayangnya rasa kesal tiba- tiba menggerogoti kesabarannya. Dia butuh penjelasan atau setidaknya perkenalan dari perempuan yang membuatnya terpaksa melepas status lajang di usianya yang baru menanjak ke remaja tanggung. Jika di telaah lebih dalam kata menikahi yang dipakai Karin terasa janggal, jika dilihat faktor keterpaksaan sebenarnya siapa yang menikahi siapa coba?

"Tsk!" Dengan wajah kesal bukan tipuan, Naruto memilih mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari badcover dengan aman.

Dengan tanggungan rasa malu yang terasa mengepulkan ubun- ubun kepalanya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi tak jauh dari tempat Karin duduk sambil memperhatikannya. Lalu melemparkan asal badcover yang sudah menolongnya sambil mengumpat dalam diam sembari mengenakan pakaian yang ada di tangannya.

"Sialan! Dipecundangi perempuan rasanya terlalu mengenaskan." Mengingat paginya yang terlampau luar biasa benar- benar membuatnya merasa terpukul. Mimpi buruk ternyata menyertainya hingga kedunia nyata.

.

. Disclaimer: Karakter pinjaman dan Naruto jelas bukan miliku ( **Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto)**

Story "hibah"an dari penulis sebelah 'k.m.' –suwun ya ndez J

Warning! Abal/No Baku/Typo/DLL/ Peringatan untuk segala hal tercela yang menjadi muatan fic/ Demosha, incest banzai!

.

.

Naruto kembali ke pos awalnya dengan pakaian seadanya yang disodorkan Karin, dengan enggan mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek hitam bermerek yang tentu tidak pernah mampir ke lemarinya. Meskipun tidak pernah belanja baju bermerk seperti kawan kostnya, Naruto sebagai buruh angkat belanjaannya Ino bisa mengenali beberapa merk ternama yang harganya tujuh kali lipat dari selembar T-shirt kesayangannya. Barang- barang bermerk yang dulu menjadi musuh besarnya kini malah menjadi penolongnya, mau tidak mau dia harus berdamai dengan batinnya demi menyelamatkan diri.

Karin yang mulai merasakan hawa kecanggungan segera menjauhkan sisir dari rambutnya, lalu mengambil sebuah nampan berisi teko dan cangkir di dekat meja riasnya. Berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila tanpa meninggalkan kasur. Jika diperhatikan lebih jeli wajah si nona besar lebih mengarah kearah manis dari pada cantik, terlihat lebih muda dari pada usianya. Tapi helaian merah darah itu benar- benar mirip dengan seseorang, membuatnya enggan bersikap ramah pada istrinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat-"

"Aku punya riwayat tensi darah rendah."

" Aku sudah menyiapkan teh untukmu…" Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah putih Karin.

Karin mengambil sisi kosong setelah Naruto manarik kakinya dengan duduk bersila, menuangkan secangkir teh di atas nakas yang terlihat bersemu warna merah dengan bau yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Aku sedang menyukai teh sejenis rosella, jadi hanya jenis ini yang dibawa Sara.. Tapi tenang saja, aku berani menjamin rasanya tidak kalah dari daun teh.." Naruto memilih tetap bungkam, sambil meneliti senyuman menawan nan mencurigakan di wajah Karin.

Entah kenapa setiap kali mendapat senyuman dari seorang perempuan hatinya jadi terasa berdesir tidak tenang, bukan debaran grogi atau sejenisnya melainkan perasaan was- was yeng mengarah ke siaga level 1. Memang beberapa perempuan di kehidupanya sedikit memberinya pengalaman berharga, tentang maksud dibalik senyum manis perempuan.

Secara samar dia masing ingat jika teh rosella adalah salah satu bentuk perawatan si nona besar demi menjaga penampilan, mengamati warna merah yang senada dengan helaian merah darah si nona besar. Naruto jadi merasa curiga dengan teh dalam cangkirnya, takutnya Karin sedang mengikuti jalur minuman maut yang tengah menjadi trading topic saat ini. Bukannya parno pada istri sendiri, masalahnya Naruto kan baru mengenal sang wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku kurang yakin, bagaimana jika cangkir pertama untukmu dan katakan bagaimana rasanya.." Naruto berbicara dengaan sopan dan suara kalem buatan demi menyembunyikan kecurigaan.

Mangambil alih cangkir dari tangan Karin lalu mendekatkan bibir cangkir pada bibir Karin, terus menuangkan isinya sampai cangkir pertama habis oleh Karin sendiri. Fikiranya sedang salah fokus begitu mendapati wajah Karin yang memerah, lalu dengan segera berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Bagaimana persaanmu? Apa kau mulai pusing?" Meletakkan telapak tangan kananya di dahi Karin yang terasa sedikit hangat,"Mual? Tenggorokan terbakar?" Tanganya turun membelai leher Karin dengan sengaja, yang menjawab dengan gelengan. "Baiklah… Tehnya aman…"

Mendapat tanda- tanda aman, Naruto menuangkan teh dalam cangkir dan meminumnya dengan santai. Tak menghiraukan Karin yang mulai sadar dengan maksud pertanyaan yang sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal dirinya mengambil secangkir pertama.

"Hei! Kau kira aku meracuni teh mu?!"

"Hm? Aku kira kau menganut paham laba- laba betina yang membunuh pasangannya setelah tujuannya tercapai, siapa tahu kan? Lagi pula aku tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing.."Naruto menjawab dengan entengnya sambil meneguk kembali tehnya yang terasa manis, terasa bukan manis gula tapi terasa sangat enak di lidahnya hingga Naruto menghabiskan beberapa cangkir berikutnya.

"Aku kan istrimu! Ka- kau ini.. Hemmphh!" Karin terlihat benar- benar kesal dengan wajah menggembung merah, menatap tajam Naruto dari balik lensa kaca matanya.

'Akhak!'

Istilah istri yang baru saja di tekan-kan oleh Karin, otomatis membuatnya merasa terguncang nyaris menyemburkan teh dari hidungnya. Meskipun ada rasa geli di dadanya, tapi dia cukup tahu diri dengan gelar suami yang berhasil menggulingkan gelar jonesnya dengan mudah. Aa…. Rasanya Naruto masih ingin menangis setiap kali mengingat status barunya sebagai suami, bahkan lidahnya saja masih belum sanggup mengatakan untaian kata yang menjadi momok entah mayoritas atau minoritas pria di dunia.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan keadaan yang mulai mendekati akward, di depan pintu Sara menginstruksikan jika semuanya sudah selesai dibereskan dan akan segera melakukan perjalanan pulang.

Karin menggenggam tanganya sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil, dari samping Naruto terus mengamati ekspresi di wajah Karin. Takut jika sedetik saja dia memalingkan perhatian, Karin akan mengubah ekspresi yang menandakan bahaya datang. Dia cukup mengayati kata pepatah jika hati wanita itu sedalam lautan, mengesampingkan maksud sebenarnya karena dia sendiri juga kurang paham dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tangannya terus ditarik hingga memasuki limosin hitam, dengan bodyguard yang siap berjaga di depan pintu. Melihat sekeliling dimana kursi kosong dan tempat lebar yang bisa menampung beberapa orang lagi jika diizinka, tapi Karin memilih memepetnya di sudut dekat pintu dengan wajah harap- harap menatapnya.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita mulai membuat panggilan sayang?" Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang telinga," Misalnya kau bisa memanggilku honey…"

Naruto menatap remeh Karin, panggilan sayang bagaimana? Sebenarnya Karin yang tidak peka atau ada sekit gangguan di ingatannya jika sejak awal Naaruto bahkan belum sekalipun memanggil nama kecilnya. Jika masalah panggilan untuknya, dia merasa jika dirinya adalah pribadi dengan fleksibilitas tinggi yang tidak perduli bagaimana cara orang memanggilnya. Jika dia tidak keberatan tentu dia akan merespon entah seperti apa anehnya, jika tidak suka- abaikan saja dan biarkan si pemanggil menelan pahit kekecewaan.

" Ah, baiklah.. Aku akan memanggilmu honey~" Karin tersenyum, "Lalu kau akan memanggilku apa? Bunny? Swetty? Ah.. Atau mungkin Po? Mengingat betapa kecanduaannya beruang itu dengan si honey.." Naruto menahan rasa tawa saat mendapati muka masam Karin.

"Aku akan memanggilmu bodoh! Aku serius Naruto-kun! Itu hal biasa untuk pasangan yang baru menikah.." Terlihat sekali kekesalan diwajah Nona besar yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin tertawa, jika bisa.

"Ah.. Terimakasih, itu panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk ku…" Naruto sebenarnya sudah menahan empet sejak mendapati wajah Karin di pagi hari, Nona besar ini tetap bertingkah seolah mereka benar- benar pengantin baru yang tengah dirundung bahagia.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Karin langsung saja menarik tangan kirinya untuk di genggam dan menjatuh kepalanya di atas panggkuan Naruto, membuat si pemiliki kaki menyuarakan protes.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai, aku ngantuk.. Kau membuatku kurang tidur."

Naruto hanya melirik keluar jendela, wanita dan jam tidur cantiknya yang kurang adalah kombinasi yang cukup membahayakan jika mendapat gangguan. Matanya memandang keluar jendal tempat bangunan- bangunan tinggi seolah mencakar langit. Jika harus mengakui, Naruto tidak tahu sedang berada di kota mana sekarang. Bukannya kuper atau bagaimana, dia mengidap sejenis kebiasaan aneh yang sulit sekali meninggalkan kasur, jadinya hanya jika ada pertanding antar sekolah atau turnamen dia baru bisa lepas dari kasur dengan ikhlas.

Matahari mulai meninggi saat, rasanya seperti mengulang hari pemaksaannya kemarin. Meskipun tidak ada bodyguard sangar yang membuatnya ketar- ketir ketakutan, rasa ngeri itu tetap tidak mau hilang dari benaknya. Malah, hanya dengan memikirkan rencananya kedapan justru membuat kaki gemetaran. Menikah dengan seorang Nona Besar dengan status sosialnya yang melekat padanya pasti akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah suatu waktu nanti.

Ketukan dari pembatas di belakang kepalanya membuatnya terpaksa menoleh dan menggeser pintu kecil, menampakan wajah bodyguard sangar yang baru saja dia fikirkan.

"E- eto, Sebentar lagi kita sampaitujuan t-tuan muda."

'tuan muda.' Naruto merasa tergelitik mendengar panggilan hormat dari bodyguard yang sempat menguarkan ancaman padanya kemarin

Belum sempat Naruto membalas, pintu itu segera ditutup paksa. Memaksanya menelan kembali perkataan yang sudah sampai di tenggorokanya, dengan wajah ogah- ogahan Naruto menggoyang- goyangkan pundak Karin yang benar- benar tertidur selama perjalanan. Mobil yang membawanya sudah berhenti, tapi Karin masih tampak pulas.

"Oi.. Ba-"

Naruto kembali menelan kalimatnya begitu menyadari asal muasal rasa dingin yang tiba- tiba menyentuh kulit pahanya sedari tadi, karena begitu membungkukkan bandannya terlihat Karin yang tengah tidur pulas. Dia baru saja mendapat wawasan tambahan jika wanita cantik itu tetap manusia normal yang bisa ileran. Sekarang dia bingung caranya membangunkan Karin yang terlihat sulit dibangunkan.

.

.

TBC….

.

Yo! Saya tidak akan bosan untuk berterimakasih pada para pembaca yang menyempatkan waktunya, special terimaksi buat yang menyepatkan jarinya me-review dan fav atau foll.

Chapter 1 & 2 saya sudah dapat filenya, jadi alurnya masih asli di ketik sama si empunya cerita, saya hanya melakukan editing di kalimatnya yang kaku.

Mulai chapter 3 saya mulai mengetik sendiri dari awal? Mohon komentarnya…. jika terdapat keanehan atau sesuatu yang njomplang dari chapter sebelumnya, saya merasa chapter ini hasilnya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Ulasan Review

28, Tomy G7, Delta31, dilousfarm, varsyi dobe, kurama zula, ramadi. riswanto, LeFay-chan, regalia9999, : Makasih.. Semoga lanjutannya tidak terlalu mengecewakan

Laffayete: asal muasalnya? baca saja tiap updatenya.. yang jelas berhubungan dengan gendre supranatural yang di tag

ayuki uzumaki: Semoga alurnya gk terlalu mengecewakan, ternyata bkin fic emang sulit.. hahaha

yu: Makasiii… udah ngasih review, tenang saja saya cukup easy going dengan pendapat kok, tentang deskripsi yang banyak. Saya membuatnya sebagai celah membuat kalimat santai sih sebenarnya, untuk percakapan saya ragu- ragu membuatnya… masalahnya percakapan itu bisa jadi cirri personal. Sekali lagi terimaksih yu, jika masih mengikuti chap 3, mohon komentarnya.

OrewaKaito: Banzaiii….

Guest (leon agsan): sesuai saran dari si empunya cerita, fic ini gk bakal banyak chapter, akan saya usahakan finish.

Guest: Anda bingung di bagian akhir itu? Saya pun juga bingung sebenarnya, itu bagian penutup chapter ketikan tanpa saya edit dari empunya cerita. Katanya dia, kalimat signifikan di akkhir itu buat ngeganti scene resepsi pernikahan dan lemon "katanya" loh "katanya" . Makasih..

.

.

Yk, Selasa 08 Agustus 2016

Itzhuma Hikkio


	4. Chapter 4

**On- Flassback ( Karin Side) Garis Darah**

Jalan Cerita Baru

.

.

Suara jangkrik sebagai hewan malam menjadi simfoni tersendiri selain suara berisik dari roda- roda kecil yang berputar diatas lantai cramik rumah sakit. Sejak sore tadi ibunya memang sudah merintih merasakan rasa mulas di perutnya lalu menjelang tengah malam suara sirine ambulance mendekati rumahnya, membawa serta keluarganya. Lalu para perawat merebut ayahnya untuk menemani ibunya yang terlihat kesakitan didalam sana, tapi tidak memperbolehkannya masuk.

Membuatnya hanya bisa duduk menunggu dengan memeluk lututnya sambil memperhatikan beberapa perawat sambil mendorong- dorong kasur.

"Karin kenapa di sini? Mana papa mu?" seoaarng wanita degn rambut hitam panjang mendekati si anak kecil.

"Karin ditinggal papa.."

"Hn? Ayo ikut…. Kita lihat adik kecilmu yang manis.."

"Adik kecil manis?" Binaran wajah senang terbaca jelas dari wajah Karin,"Adik manis seperti Sasuke?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyuman melihat binar di wajah anak kecil yang sudah dalam genggamannya, bersama Karin mendekati seorang pria bersama dua anak laki- lakinya.

Di ruang perawatan yang dipenuhi parfum obat- obatan, kedua keluarga sedang berkumpul mengitari ranjang pasien tempat wanita dengan surai merah darah tengah memeluk bayi kecil di lengan kanannya. Bayi laki- laki berambut pirang tipis yang masih merah itu tertidur meskipun pipinya sedang dimainkan oleh jari telunjuk Karin, sementara para orang tua sedang terlibat pembicaraan.

"Karin.. Jangan ganggu adikmu, dia sedang tidur.." Wanita mearah darah itu berbicara sambil mengelus rambut Karin yang memasang wajah bibir cemberut.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Sasuke dan Itachi, Karin… biarkan adikmu tidur ya?" Kali ini wanita rambut gelap mencoba melepaskan Karin dari bayi kecil itu.

Karin menoleh ke tempat duduk tempat kakak beradik dengan rambut gelap sama seperti ibunya sedang terduduk dengan si kakak yang bermain dengan adik dalam gendongannya.

Untuk seumuran gadis kecil sepertinya, Karin cukup cerdas ketika dalam keadaan genting, "Enggak." Jika dia dilarang menjahili adiknya, maka membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman pasti tidak dimarahi, tangannya beralih mengelus selimut yang menggulung tubuh mungil adiknya. Perlahan ekspresi takjub dan senang terbentuk di wajah buatnya ketika adik manisnya menggeliat perlahan.

Mata onix dari pria dewasa rambut gelap tak lepas sedikitpun dari interaksi Karin dan adik barunya.

..

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa- apa? Kita bisa pulang begitu hari sudah terang, jangan memaksakan diri …"

Wanita merah darah itu menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman untuk menjawab suaminya, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap pipi tembem bayinya yang baru lahir kemarin malam. Sementara pria pirang itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah mengikuti kemauan sang istri, dengan gadis kecil surai merah darah terlelap di punggunggnya yang ditahan oleh sebelah tangan dan tangan lain memegang tas jinjing cukup besar.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, jangan terlalu berlebihan."Pria itu mendesh pelan dengan kelaukuan Istrinya yang ingin mengetes kekuatan pilar penyangga bangunan di parkiran rumah sakit, sepertinya terlalu terlena memperhatikan detail bayi dalam dekapannya. "Aku jadi khawatir dengan perkataan Fugaku.."

"Ah! Maaf.. Fugaku mengatakan apa?" Wanita itu akhirnya melepaskan pandangan dari bayinya.

Pria itu lebih memilih bungkam degan terus melangkahkan kakinya, menyerahkan tas jinjing pada dua bawahannya yang menunggu di mobil dengan sebuah keranjang bayi kosong. Memberikan isyarat pada Kushina agar memberikn bayi pirangnya pada perempuan rambut coklat pendek, salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya.

"Biarkan Naruto bersama Rin, kau butuh istirahat."

Terbaca jelas sebuah rasa tidak rela di wajahnya untuk melepaskan bayinya, melihatnya sampai si bawahan membawanya duduk di kursi depan lalu melangkah memasuki kursi belakang mobil. Dengan gadis kecilnya yang terlelap dipangkuannya, Pria tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada ekspresi sang istri yang terlihat begitu tidak rela. Dia harus muli membuat beberapa rencana cadanga untuk menganisipasi situasi tidak terduga yang kemungkinan besar pasti terjadi.

.

.

Seperti kehidupan bayi pada umumnya dimana dirinya masih dalam tahap perkembangan dan pertumbuhan, bayi pirang yang mendapat kehidupan yang baik jika dibandingkan dengan bayi- bayi malang diluar sana. Ayah yang selalu memperhatikannya, ibu dan kakak perempuan yang selalu menghabiskan keseharian menemani tubuhnya yang masih rapuh.

Sayangnya kehidupan sebulannya yang sangat normal, tidak akan bertahan lama begitu benang takdir mulai diikatkan padanya. Salah satu keluarga lain dari garis utama akan datang untuk dirinya yang masih belum mengetahui apa pun tentang dunia, menyiapkan garis takdir untuknya saat sudah dewasa nanti.

"Sudah malam Karin, ayo tidur.. Ruto juga harus tidur, jangan ajak adikmu main terus…"

Karin memandng papanya dengan cemberut, padahal Ruto-kun saja masih terjaga di dalam box bayi dengan mata belo sesekali menggumamkan suar.

"Papa! Karin mau tidur di kamar Ruto-kun, tadi siang Ruto-kun diculik sadako.. Malam ini Ruto-kun tidur sama Karin!"

Papanya yang gemas dengan sifat Karin yang sembarangan membuat panggilan sedikit terkikik geli, putrid kecilnya biasa membuat panggilan ketika sesorang membuatnya kesal. Misalnya, Karin kecil memanggil sasuke dengan pantat ayam saat bayi yang sudah muai merangkak itu lebih memilih bermain bersama kakanya itachi ketimbang dirinya, sama halnya panggilan sadako untuk si bungsu Hyuuga yang baru datang tadi siang bersama keluarga.

"Baiklah.. Tapi dengan syarat tidak boleh mengajak main Ruto.."

"Um!" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias.

Bayi yang baru belajar tengkurap itu dipindahkan ke atas ranjang besar di sebelah box bayi agar lebih aman, Karin mengikuti langkah papanya dengan sebuah mainan lain di tangan.

"Karin? Ini tugas pertama menjadi onee-chan yang baik, yaitu menidurkan adik kecil yang suka begadang.. Ingat? Jangan di ajak main lagi ok?!" Kembali mendapat anggukan, pria pirang itu keluar dengan menutup pintu perlahan.

Sepeninggal ayahnya, bayi pirang itu masih aktiv memukul- mukul udara dengan mainan yang tidak berbunyi. Sedangkan si kakak perempuan sudah tidur menyamping sambil membelai rambut pirang halus,seperti yang dilakukan ibunya untuk menidurkan adiknya.

Gelak tawa bayi yang menggemaskan membuat Karin enggan tertidur, masih menggerakan telapak tangan mungilnya di atas rambut pirang tipi situ. Mengamatiadik manisnya yang begitu aktiv bergerak otomatis membuatnya tersenyum senang tanpa sadar.

"Nee? Kenapa adik manis onee-chan terlihat sangat senang? Hmm?" Dengan gemas Karin mengusap perut Ruto-kun yang semakin tergelak.

Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan memudar, memandang wajah bulat di depaannya dengann dalam. Memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi adiknya yang tembem lalu membisikkan sesuatu seperti yang Itachi ajarkan untuk membuat adik manisnya menjadi tenang dan tertidur.

Bayi pirang itu perlahan mulai memejamkan mata begitu Karin memberikan perintah dengan nada datar dengan sedikit kesungguhan. Adik manisnya benar- benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan, sangat tenang membuatnya tidak rela harus berbagi dengan Hyuuga bungsu.

Telapak tangan bayi begitu mungil di genggaman Karin, terasa lembut dan kenyal membuatnya gemas ingin menggigit tangan mungil adik manisnya. Aroma khas begitu segar dan membuat Karin benar- benar terlena oleh adiknya, memakai tangan kecil bay itu untuk mengusap pipinya sendiri yang mulai hanga memerah. Adik manisnya ini miliknya bukan milik di Hyuuga bungsu pendiam yang mirip boneka itu.

"Ara~… Adik manisnya Onee-chan~"

Sementara Karin tengah memonopoli telapak tangan adiknya, bayi mungil itu mulai merintih merasa tidak nyaman karena tanpa sadar kakaknya menguarkan hawa mengancam.

Crackk..

Sebuah gerakan refleks dari kakaknya membuat bayi itu langsung terbangun dengan tangis sekencang- kencangnya, sementara sang kakak menjadi tuli karena rasa manis di indra pengecapnya.

Dbrak!

Pintu kamar terbuka, menghantam tembok dengan keras. Membuat Karin langsung berjolak karena kaget, menoleh kearah orang tuanya dengan aliran merah di ujung bibirnya.

"Astaga Karin!"

Pria pirang itu segera mendekat dan menarik Karin menjauh dari sang adik yang mulai di tenangkan oleh wanita merah darah yang datang bersamanya, membawa bayi itu dalam dekapannya meredakan tangis dari bayinya seperti ibu pada umumnya. Ruto bayi mulai tenang , bahkan ibu yang tengah nebyusuinya juka ikut terdiam dengan memandang kosong telapak tangan bayinya.

"Karin nggak sengaja Pa.." Pria itu menoleh pada gadis kecilnya.

Tatapan mata kosong dari iris ruby membuatnya yakin akan penyesalan gadis kecilnya, sayangnya itu kurang meyainkan begitu Karin menjilat sisa darah di sisi bibirnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang polos.

"Ya.. Papa tau,sekarang kamu kembali ke kamarmu bersama Rin ya.."

"Paa! Karin kan mau tidur sama adik manis.." Pria pirang itu terlihat putus asa dengan seringaian di bibir gadis kecilnya.

Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh wanita rambut coklat, adiknya berada dalam dekapan ibunya dan saat itu juga terakhir kalinya Karin melihat adiknya di dalam rumah besar Namikaze.

Saat matanya terbuka, keadaan sunyi dengan cahaya redup tertangkap retinanya tapi bukan masalah besar untuk mengelabui pandangannya yang tajam. Mengerjapkan iris rubynya dengan pelan sambil merenung kembali kejadian masa lalu yang tiba- tiba menjamah mimpinya, seulas senyum terbentuk diwajah cantiknyaa karena mimpi buruk itu hanya masa lalu.

Menggeser tubuhnya meskipun terasa letih, jemari putihnya bergerak berlahan mmeberikan elusan pada pipi tan di bawahnya lalu bergumam,"Kali ini Onee- chan akan merawatmu dengan baik, adik manis."

 **ENd**

.

.Disclaimer: Karakter pinjaman dan Naruto jelas bukan miliku **(Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto)**

Story juga bukan milikku

Warning! Abal/No Baku/Typo/DLL/ Incast!

Buram.. Hal pertama yang selalu tertangkap penglihatanya begitu membuka mata, seingatnya kemarin dia dibawa ke sebuah apartemen mewah di sebuah kota. Lalu sedikit melakukan ini dan itu untuk kenyamanan hunian baru, sampai menjelang malam si nona besar melakukan treatment rutin sebelum tdurnya disertai keluhaan pegal di tungkai kakinya dan tambahan beberpa hal seduktif diiringi hal- hal lain yang memyebabkan logika Naruto menyerah pada hormone masa muda.

"Enggh… Sepertinya aku harus mulai membiasakan diri.. hoammhh." Karena begtu kepalanya menoleh kesamping pemandangan indah tersaji dengan cuma- cuma tanpa harus terhubung jaringan internet. Lengan putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang menggelap tergeletak sembarangan di atas dadanya, dengan part lain yang tidak tertutup selimut dengan benar.

Setelah merasa Berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung karena keseimbangannya goyah, kakinya terasa dingin menapaki lantai apartemen baru. Karena tidak ingin dipecundangi seperti kemarin, Naruto memaksakan berjalan mencari dapur meskipun mata masih terasa ngantuk. Berjalan dengan sedikit bertumpu pada dinding karena efek bangun tiba- tiba membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan terasa diputar- putar.

Binar di wajahnya jelas tidak bisa disembunyikan begitu membuka isi kulkas yang terisi bahan- bahan makanan berkualitas, segar, nan bernilai gizi tinggi. Bahan makanan yang nyaris langka dia temukan di kulkas kost Sarutobi. Terlalu lama memandangi harta karena di dalam kulkas membuatnya lupa dengan sekitar.

"Eh!"

Terkejut membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak saat sepasang lengan putih melingkari lehernya, semakin mengerat dan membuatnya menegk ludah ketakutan begitu merasakan hawa kehadiran di belakang kepalanya gergerak semakin mendekat sedikit menyentuh rambut ditengkuknya.

"Salamat pagi.." Akhirnya benda berat itu menelusup ke sisi lehernya bergesekan dengn rambut pendek di tengkuknya yang semakin menambah romansa horror dini hari.

"Oi.. Berhenti!" Dengan suara bergetar Naruto menoleh karena berbagai hal menempel dan menekan punggungnya sedemikian rupa. "Jangan dekat- dekat leherku! Oi.."

Dengan wajah manis tidak berdosa wanita itu malah menoleh, "Hem? Kenapa~ ?" Menatap mata biru si pirang dengan bibir bawah digigit sensual. "Dapat! He he he.."

Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, Karin melenggang pergi ke dekat meja bar dengan sebotol minuman hasil rampasan. Menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya dengan anggung, tipikal nona besar yang sadar etiket.

Mengernyit, lagi- lagi dirinya dipecundangi dengan mudah. Wanita di belakangnya mungkin benar- benar kurang kewarasan yang cerdik, menyerang kepolosannya bertubi- tubi sampai logikanya dibuat mati kutu begini. Atau jangan- jangan, memang dari awal otaknya tidak sepolos seperti dugaannya? Hikz.. Rasanya jadi ingin menangis karena mengalami krisis mempercayai diri sendiri hanya gara- gara bibir merah muda berkilat di depan matanya.

"Emm.. Naruto-kun? Hari ini ada meeting mendadak.. aku boleh ke kantor kan? Hanya sampai jam makan siang, setelah itu aku langsung pulang.. Ne?" Terlihat sekali raut wajah bersalah, tapi Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan wajah polos tidak mengerti maksud permintaan maaf Karin. "Kau tak apakan? Dirumah sendiri?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti, malah jadi bingung sendiri, "Kalau kau mau pergi, yaah? Tinggal pergi bukan?" Aa.. Anggap saja aku ini makluh transparant, tak usah memperdulikan ku.."

"Mana bisa seperti itu?! Jelas- jelas kau ada di depan mataku, bicaramu suram sekali.." Dijawab kuap lebar tidak perduli, "Lagi pula kau kan su-"

"A! Aku ada sedikit urusan hari ini, jadi tak perlu khawatir nggak jelas.." Sedikit menggigil karena curiga dengan kalimat Karin berikutnya,"Lagi pula aku bukan bocah, sampai kau harus khawatir meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian.."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Sambil meletakkan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul, dengan cepat ekspresi wajah manisnya berubah masam penuh selidik.

"Aku ada tes masuk, lalu setelah itu aku harus kembali ke rumah Sarutobi karena ada barang tertinggal.." Naruto menjwab tanpa memandang Karin, atensinya tertuju pada uap hangat dari teh berwarna merah. "Ini benar- benar teh kan?" Sekali lagi bertanya dengan curiga.

Warna merah menyebar dengan cepat ke permukaan wajahnya yang menahan kesal, mengangkat kembali cangkir berisi air berwarna merah itu dan meneguknya dengan brutal. Mentap iris biru sampai beberapa waktu terlewat dalam keheningan, hanya iris mata saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Lihat? Aku baik- baik saja.. Tidak kejang apa lagi mengeluarkan busa.." Sambil menuangkan kembali teh ke dalam cangkir tanpa menatap iris biru yang berwajah datar, "Atau~ aku harus memberikanya dengan cara lain~?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis karena wanita itu berjalan mendekat, semakin mendekat dengan tangannya yang terulur menuju belakang tengkuknya yang sering merasa merinding akhir- akhir ini. Berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya sampai hembusan nafas pelan menerpa seperti angin sepoi.

"Maks-" Angin sepoi yang memicu datakan cepat di dadanya, bukana lagi angin berkadar karbondioksida dan uap air tipis melemababkan bibirnya. Membuatnya mati- matian berusaha keras tetap terlihat sok cool di depan wanita yang syarat akan godaan.

"Dari mulut ke mulut mungkin~? Jika aku benar- benar menaruh sesusatu yang berbahaya, jadi kita bisa mati bersama~?" Melihat ekspresi datar si iris biru, membuatnya sendu tiba- tiba, "Aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk menyakitimu. Bisakah? Aku mendapat sedikit kepercayanmu?"

Merasakan pergerakan mundur, dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menarik nafas dengan perlahan meskipun terasa sesak demi ke-cool'an yang sengaja dia pertahankan sejak awal pertemuan. Segera mengalihkan pandangan dari iris ruby itu.

"Pertama kali aku mulai mempercayai dan dekat orang lain. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya..." Naruto berbicara pelan dengan pandangan kosong ke dalam air di dalam cangkir, wanita merah darah berbahaya yang mudah sekali membuatnya jadi sentimentil. Dia harus memperkuat benteng tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan perang!

"Tapi ak-"

"Aku lapar. Lakukan sesuatu yang menghibur..." bahan bicaraan yang semintil harus segera disudahi sebelum dirinya benar- benar terbawa suasana dan bicara nggak penting, tapi wanita itu malah menjawab diluar dugaan.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, dari ke-kemarin malam kan sudah. A- aku ada meeting pagi, l-lain waktu saja ya…?" Suara gugub dan ragu- ragu tu jelas sekali terdengar karena unsur ambigu.

Si iris biru menurunkan cangkir karena suara aneh lain dari Karin, dan begitu menoleh pemandangan mendebarkan lain segera tertangkap matanya yang tajam. Iris ruby itu tidak sedang tertutup lensa dan frame merah, menampakan mata membulat serta rona di pipi sewarna rambut. Jempol kaki yang membuat pola- pola melingkar di atas lantai, bentuk gerak- gerik gelisah lain saat tangannya menarik- narik kebawah ujung kemeja kedodoran yang memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan pahanya keseluruhan.

Reaksi di luar dugaan menimbulkan gelenjar aneh pada tubuhnya, sebelum ini dirinya hanyalah pemuda inosen kurang pergaulan dan tidak pernah mengikuti sejenis forum laki- laki iseng kurang kerjaan. Tapi tidak sampai membuatya benar- benar lugu tentang hal seperti ini, toh referensi dan tutorial juga tidak hanya dari teman sebaya. Eh? Jadi hal- hal baru seperti ini sudah pasti mudah tertangkap inderanya dan dengan mudah diproses dengan cepat pula. Indikasi- indikasi seperti ini sudah pasti menjurus ke-situ.

"Oi...! Oi! Aku lapar, perutku yang lapar! Sa- sarapan maksudku!" Sialnya perasaan menggelitik ini sudah pasti membuat rona menggelikan di wajahnya, dia jadi bingung sendiri. Dari mana kata lapar bisa di jadikan konotasi ketika pengin begituan? Kenapa rasa lapar yang manusiawi dijadikan konotasi keinginan badani.

"Oh~"

Sial! Dulu dia tidak pernah sempat memikirkan keindahan perempuan karena kesibukan sehari- hari, tapi menjadi pengangguran ternyata sangat berbahaya bagi kewarsan otaknya yang mulai mengurai gara- gara istri dadakan dan kelakuannya yang absurb. Karena kekuranga aktivitas menyebabkan otaknya jadi suka melanglang buana tidak bertujuan.

.

Rencana sudah selesi diperhitungkan, tes akan dimulai jam 9 pagi jadi masih ada sisa waktu bebrapa jam yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi Shikamaru untuk menjemputnya terlebih dulu. Masalahnya, ponsel hitam miliknya masih belum kembali ke genggamanya.

"Naruto-kun, ponselmu masih ada pada Kidomaru. Nanti dia mengembalikanya padamu, sekalian mengantar ke tempat tes.."

Suara itu mengawali munculnya wanita merah darah yang sudah berganti dengan baju semi formal, rambut merah nya yang panjang tergerai rapi ke kiri dan jangan lupakan frame merah yang sudah seperti atribut wajibnya.

"Aku berangkat bersama Shikamaru, dia sudah menjanjikan hal itu. Jadi suruh Kidomaru saja degera mengembalikan ponselku..." Wanita tuterlihat ingin tetap memaksa, "Lagi pula Shikamaru membawa motor sendiri, jadi aku bisa sekalian ikut pulang ke rumah Sarutobi. Kau konsen saja dengan pekerjaanmu, lagi pula aku hanya mengambil barang kecil. Kau tak usah repot- repot..."

Dari pengamata singkatnya selama dua hari. Perempuan merah darah ini jenis wanita keras kepala, harus segera mematahkan pendapatnya sebelum kau kehilangan kesempatan bicara.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ku temani?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum paksaan yang membuatnya pipinya terasa berkedut minta ditampar.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu..."

"Um! Hati- hati di jalan."

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur tempat Karin masih berdiri dengan tas laptop di tangan kanan, masih belum beranjak dari posisinya saat masih berbicara dengan Naruto. Sampai Naruto menjangkau ambang pintu, Karin masih belum beranjak dan terlihat gerakan naik- turun pundak saat mengatus pernafasan.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Biasanya Naruto juga sering merasakan firasat barang tertinggal tanpa benar- benar mengingat apa benda itu, dan sering memuatnya bolak- balik kost dan tempat jauh hanya karena penyakit lupa.

Tanpa jawaban dari bibirmya, Karin hanya mendekat padanya dengan wajah memerah. Dengan cepat dan tanpa peringatan, bibir bawahnya mendapat gigitan dan tekanan lembut dari bibir lain. Detakan jantungnya meningkat karena kaget dan juga sensasi menyenangkan, wanita ini tidak perlu berusaha ekstra hanya untuk menjangkau bibirnya dengan bantuan tinggi tambahan dari sepatunya. Naruto bukan pemuda tinggi apa lagi postur tubuh menawan idaman wanita. Semakin Karin menekannya, semakin dirinya penasaran dengan alasan wanita kaya ini menjeratnya-

"Ah! Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak melihat apa- apa.. saya permisi.."

Suara Tayuya memaksa Karin menudur beberapa langkah karena kaget, tanpa suara lagi Karin segera melenggang keluar meninggalkanya di ambang pintu sendirian. Masih mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen dan kesadarannya yang sempat tenggelam.

Klek!

Suara dari pintu menyadarkannya, melengkahkan kaki untuk mengmbil baju gant meeskipun masih mengingat- ingat suara aneh tadi. Seperti suara putaran kunci? Dengan sedikit curiga mendekat pintu keluar tempat terakhir menatap wajah Karin, dan ternyata firasat buruk itu bukan hanya firasat nyasar.

Crak!

Crak!

"Sial..!"

Berkali- kali handle pintu coba dia buka dan tarik, tapi hasilnya nihil! Wanita gila itu sekarang menguncinga di dalam apertemen.

"Tante- tante gila, apa sih maunya!"

Brak..! Sebuah tendangan di rak sepatu mewakili teriakan kesalnya. Pandanganya memutar ke arah dinding kaca yang menghadap jalan besar di depan gedung apertemen, dan di sana sebuah mobil hitam metalik familiar terparkir. Dua wanita berambut merah melangkah dengan ringan membuat mulai menggedor- gedor dinding kaca.

"Hoey! Hoeii! Kuso! Oi! Tante gila yang disana! Kau sengaja mengunci pintu! Oii..!" Sia- sia sudah pasti, suaranya tidak sanggup menembus dinding kaca apalagi dari ketinggian lantai 5. Tanpa diduga salah satu dari wanita itu menoleh padanya yang menempeli kaca transparant. Respon tidak terduga nyaris membuatnya terjengkang gara- gara long kissu dari Karin.

"PINTU OI..! PINT- Oi.. oi- tunggu hey! Kuso!" Harapanya keluar sudah menjauh begitu wanita itu memasuki mobil.

Rasa kesal tidak tertahankan menyeruak, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Merasa emosinya sudah sampai di ubun- ubun kepala, Naruto mengatur nafas dengan pelan dalam. Dirinya tidak boleh terpancing emosi sesaat yang pasti berdampak buruk pada dirinya pula, dia harus mencari solusi yang lebih effisien selain merusak pintu karena pasti ongkos perbaikan tidak murah. Dia sudah serig terkunci di dalam ruangan jadi, ini bukan maslah besar untuk.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan kenapa mengusik hari cutiku, Tayuya?" Wajahnya yang sempat tersenyum menjadi datar secara perlahan.

"Maafkan saya nona besar, saya baru mendapat kabar jika cabang perusahaan milik Hyuuga akan beralih kepemimpinan dalam waktu dekat.. "

"Maksudmu? Direktur bayaran itu dipecat?" Karin tidak tertarik.

"Nona ke-dua akan segera kembali ke Jepang dan mengambil alih.."

Seolah tersengat sesuatu, Karin menoleh pada Tayuya dengan alis mengkerut tidak suka. "Aku baru mendapatkan Ruto-kun! Tayuya, buat sedikit masalah untuk menghambat kedatangannya ke Jepang.." Tayuya mengangguk patuh,"Lalu Sasuke?"

"Tuan muda masih menyelesaikan pendidikannya, anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya untuk saat ini.."

Kabar yang di berikan Tayuya membuat Karin menggit kuku jarinya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

TBC….

.

Yo! Terimaksih- terimakasih..

Ehehehe, saya update sambil nyengir… Nggak perlu banyak omonglah. Selain itu, dengan bearat hati saya akan memberhentikan Sara dari fic ini dan diganti dengan Tayuya, mengingat cerita Canon rasanya Sara kurang cocok jadi pesuruh, hehehe… chap 1- 3 akn segera sya re-place begitu terkoneksi dengan wifi

Dan? Saya mulai menyeret beberapa nama lain di fic ini.. tokoh- tokoh baru akan segera dimunculkan, dan jika saat itu tiba. Saya akan tutup mata dan angkat jari jika ada yang reviewers yang mengulik pair dan penokohan.

Banyak yang mengatas namakan guest, jadi saya kan merangkum jawaban yang perlu saya jawab dari beberapa pertanyaan guest.

1\. Masalah dorama keluarga naruto dan orang tua? Saya sebenarnya kurang tertarik dengan hal ini, tapi akan coba saya tanyakan pada si empunya cerita.

2\. Masalah orant tua yang masih hidup atau tidak, tunggu saja narasinya. Biarkan dijelaskan oleh penokohan fic ini sendiri. Heheh

3\. Karin terlalu mudah menerima Naruto? Loh? Eh? Saya kira pertanyaan anda terbalik. Jika itu yangbertanya, seharusnya kenapa naruto nerima Karin begitu saja? Kan awalaya kalian duluan yang maksa dinikahi naruto. Otomatis pasti Karin udah tau Naruto duluan.

Ulasan review

Terimakasih untuk readers, followers, fav, dan reviewrs. Guests, LeFay-chan, Paijo Payah, .980, OrewaKaito, gufanuha, The White Anbu, regalia9999.

Ayuki Hikari: wah .. masalah alur yang cepat, saya lebih menarasikan alur utama biar ceritanya gk berbelit- belit dan cepat selesai.

Laffayete: he? Kenapa bawa kapasitas otak? Hikz.. inikan bukan fic si-fi apalagi misteri.. segitu absurbnya kah narasi saya?

Yu: okay, sudah saya kasih jeda.. padahal saya suka gayanya sanaz

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Bingung? Hahhhhh…. Sedikit bocoran, saya cuma sekedar penulis. Menuliskan seperti yang diceritakan si empunya ide, itupun karena saya suka dan seuju dengan caranya dia bikin alur cerita. Di awal kita nonton naruto canon, kita sama- sama gk taukan kalo ternyata naruto itu jinchuriki anaknya hokage ke-4 dan habanero garang. Dan begitulah pola fikir si empunya cerita, memulai cari dari awal. Dan saya sendiri juga kurang tertarik dengan cerita yang yang langsung blak- blakan. Saya ini tipe penyimpan rahasia, jadi saya gk akan kasih spoiler. Ini kan Cuma fiksi penggemar pasti mudah ketebak siapa- siapa yang saya maksud. Tapi saya akan pura- pura menganggap para reader gk tau siapa mereka.

aldy Hiraishin: baca aja di atas ini kenapa saya mau repot- repot ngetik cerita orang.

Sampai chap 4, saya bingung. Apa bedanya genre supernatural, spiritual, dan fantasi.

Adakah yang pernah nonton crimsom peak?

.

.

Yk, Selasa 06 September 2016

Itzhuma Hikkio


	5. Chapter 5: Akhir yang Lain

Garis Darah

Chapter 5

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti di depan gedung tinggi, berhenti cukup lama sampai menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintas.

"Kita sudah sampai, Karin- sama.." Salah satu penumpang di dalamnya menginstruksikan pada nona besar yang terlihat masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Tayuya, kau mengusik hari liburku karena informasi dari perusahan milik Hyuuga bukan?" Perempuan di depannya mengangguk dengan hormat,"Aku ingin pulang, kau urus meetingnya. Perasaanku tetap tidak enak meskipun sudah menguncinya di dalam rumah.."

Si lawan bicara hanya berani menampakan wajah polos, kerena sekarang dia tau kenapa si tuan muda terlihat begitu marah dari balik lembaran kaca tadi.

"Saya rasa tuan muda sudah aman. Meskipun dia melarikan diri, bukankah anda bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, Karin- sama? Sekarang, setidaknya anda bisa menyapa rekan bisnis anda, hanya sebagai bentuk ramah tamah. Setelah itu saya yang akan mengurus sisanya."

"Sekarang akan lebih mudah menemukannya, tapi hanya memikirkanya- Sshh.. Aku jadi benar- benar ingin mengikatnya di dalam rumah.." Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik telapak tangan,"Hanya membayangkan dia kabur, membuatku sulit mengendalikan diri. Hemmhh! A-aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya."

Helaan nafas terang- terangan diperlihat Karin, melupakan segala etikat yang di pelajarinya sejak usia belia. Dengan enggan keluar dari mobil menuju ruang meeting yang sudah diipersiapkan sejak pagi. Lobby sudah di isi beberapa karyawan, berjalan dengan segala keangkuhanny dan membuat mereka akan dengaan senang hati sedikit menundukan tubuhnya pada si merah darah.

Baru sampai di depan lift, Tayuya kembali menegurnya. Memberikan smartphone berwarna putih yang layarnya sedang menyala, menampakan sebuah nama-

Memanggil Sasuke…

Karin menatap Tayuya sangking terkejutnya, selama ini Karin merasa bersyukur dengan sikap dingin Sasuke yang jarang sekali menghubunginya. Dan sekarang dia merasa berdebar karena Sasuke menghubunginya cukup cepat dari terakhir kali mereka saling bicara, dengan pelan mengulurkan tanganya yang sedikit bergetar kearah smartphone.

"Moshi- moshi?"

Perbincangan by phone itu terus berlanjut sampai Karin sampai di kantornya di lantai teratas gedung, masih bersama Tayuya di belakangnya. Tak jarang juga Karin tertawa garing demi menyembunyikan kecanggungan.

"Aku baik- baik saja.. Bisa kita bicara lagi lain waktu? aku ada meeting.."

Tiba- tiba dia merasa geli entah dimana yang membuatnya merasa mual karen mendengar kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia bungkam beberapa saat. Dulu saat belum mendapatkan kembali ingatanya dia sangat suka menempeli si balok es yang tampan, bahkan dia ingat pernah mencakar muka si kakak yang bernama Itachi karena selalu mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu, saat anak- anak masih belum yakin dengan pilihanya-

Kelopak matanya memejam sesaat untuk menjawab, pernyataan yang sulit dipercaya jika katakana oleh dari pria berwatak dingin seperti Sasuke,"A-aku juga men-cintaimu… Sasuke-kun.."

Begitu sambungan terputus, Smartphone segera tergeletak sembarangan," Aku mulai lelah dengan kegilaan ini.."

"Sepertinya Uchiha-sama punya intiusi yang kuat, mengingat apa yang anda lakukan memang me-"

"Tayuya! Ingat apa tugasmu! Kau mengerjakan apa pun yang ku mau, dan memberi saran saat aku menanyakannya padamu!" Iris rubynya terbelalak lebar menatap perempun merah yang sudah menundukan sebagai perwakilan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf atas lancang saya, Karin-sama.." Perempun itu berbicara rendah masih membungkukan badan.

"Mereka kumpulan orang tua mejijikan yang hanya memikirkan kelangsungan keturunan, memanipulasi fikiran anak kecil agar menuruti apa yang menurut mereka baik tanpa memikirkan bagaimana jika anak- anak sudah tumbuh dewasa dan memiliki keinginan sendiri. Padahal mereka masih melakukanya seperti tradisi masa lalu, tapi sekarang bersikeras mencegahku.." Menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja-

"Mereka bahkan membuang adikku yang manis ke panti asuhan hanya gara- gara ketidak sengajaanku saat masih kecil, sengaja membuatku lupa jika pernah memilikinya. Bagaiman anak kecil bisa mengontrol keinginannya jika saat dewasapun aku sulit mengendalikan diriku." Raut sedih terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya yang menyendu," Benar- benar menjijikan."

.Disclaimer: Karakter pinjaman dan Naruto jelas bukan milikku **(Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto)**

Story juga bukan milikku

Warning! Abal/No Baku/Typo/DLL/incest!

Dan disinilah dirinya berada sekarang, ruang security karena berbuat keributan di aprtemen mewah. Sambil ngupil dengan tatapan bosan untuk menutupi rasa ketakutannya, karena pemilik unit yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya masih saja melotot dengan senang hati. Awalnya dia dituduh pembuat onar karena mengusik ketenangan penghuni lain dengan suara pantulan bola basket yang memang di sengaja, lalu berubah status menjadi penyusup dengan cepat karena mereka telat informasi jika no. 225 tidak lagi dihuni sendirian oleh si nona besar.

Tidak ada yang percaya jika si nona besar ternyata menikahi anak kecil sepertinya, dengan seenaknya membicarakan orang tepat di depan mukanya. Naruto berani bersumpah jika dia adalah salah satu manusia paling sadar diri tanpa harus di sindir- sindir begini, dia tau jika tubuhnya pendek dan nggak atletis cukup jauh dari image pria idaman. Jangan lupakan kulit kecoklatan, karena efek terpapar sinar ultraviolet jangka panjang saat dirinya masih bertahan sebagai pekerja konstruksi jalan.

Lalu keributan yang dibuatnya berakhir dengan damai setelah menghabiskan satu jam interogasi, saat pria- pria berpakaian rapi menegur security yang menahanya.

"Maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini, tuan muda.." Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya saat salah satunya membungkuk di depanya, sambil minta maaf? Jadi siapa yang membuat kesalahan, sebenarnya? Diamkan saja, lagi pula memang dia nggak kenal. "Status anda memang sengaja sedikit dirahasiakan demi keamanan anda, Tuan muda.."

Tidak ada respon selain tatapan datar, "Nama saya Kidomaru, pengawal pribadi milik Karin-sama."

"Ponselku?" Disertai tangan menengadah dan tatapan datar, tidak ada lagi yang sempat dia fikirkan selain ponsel untuk segera menguhungi Shikamaru. Waktunya semakin menipis.

.

.

"Merepotkan sekali. Dia sendiri yang minta tumpangan, tapi tidak bisa dihubungi. Hoamhh..."

"Pemalas!" Kata sinis dari sosok gadis pirang yang tiba- tiba muncul segera menyahut dengan nada kalem.

" Berisik.. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Shion?" Pemuda itu cukup herang dengan kemunculan gadis pirang

"Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan Ino-san.."

Tak lama, muncul gadis pirang lainnya membawa tas kecil di pundaknya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Eh?! Kau masih belum berangkat Shikamaru? Kalau kau tidak segera bergegas, kau akan terlambat.."Sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih saja duduk di atas motor, "Atau sebenarnya kau ingin mengantarku belanja?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh, aku tidak mau terjebak hal- hal merepotkan. Kau bisa mengajak Sakura atau Ten- ten.." Kunci motor segera di putar dan mesin langsung dihidupkan.

"Kalau mengajak mereka, sama saja aku niat membuat keributan. Style fashion kami berbeda, Shika!"

Hanya dijawab tatapan bosan, apanya yang berbeda jika dilihat dari sudut manapun tetap saja terlihat terbuka.

"Ino- san? Aku lupa, Naruto menikah dengan siapa?"

"Karin- san, Namikaze Karin. Aku penasaran bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, mereka menikah mendadak sekali. Apa lagi Naruto! Dia bahkan tidak bilang- bilang akan menikah, aku sampai tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan persipan, Ggzz.."

"Namikaze Karin? Yang rambutnya merah?" Ino mengangguk sedang Shikamaru masih memperhatikan,"Oh.. Kalau begitu tak usah menunggu Naruto, Shikamaru-san. Mungkin dia sudah ada di kampus tempat kalian tes atau malah tidak akan bisa berangkat."

Melihat wajah- wajah penasaran dua manusia di depanya, Shion pun tergerak untuk sedikit menjelaskan,"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Namikaze-san beberapa kali dan sepertinya kami memiliki sedikit kemiripan, meskipun hanya insting perempuan saja. Mungkin Namikaze-san juga sepertiku, rasa- rasanya aku selalu ingin mencabuti bulu mata lentik seorang gadis yang terang- terangan menatap kekasihku dengan binar- binar memuakan."

Meskipun dengan segala kalimat kasar yang keluar dari bibir manisnya, tapi nada bicara kalem dan wajah yang tetap berekspresi polos membuat Shikamaru cepat- cepat memasukan gigi mesin dan memacu motornya dalam diam. Ino tidak ingin lagi menyambung pembicaraan dan segera mengajaknya berangkat, dengan alasan akan ketinggalan kereta.

"Tunggu, berarti aku tidak lagi bisa memanfaatkan Naruto. Sama saja aku harus mengambil boneka itu dari gudang dan menggunkannya lagi sebagai teman curhat, Tsk! kukira dia tipe laki- laki yang tidak akan berani menikah seumur hidupnya."

Ino hanya diam dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan, meskipun mendengar jelas gerutuan pelan Shion yang berada tepat disampingnya.

.

.

"Tsk! Sial!" Geraman pelan membuat beberapa pelanggan menoleh padanya, tapi- masa bodoh lah. Naruto masih bergelut dengan kedongkolannya.

Decihan kesal kembali terdengar begitu matanya kembali menatap jam di tangan kirinya. Meskipun sudah tau jika dia tidak akan mungkin datang ke tempat tes tapi tetap saja, keingan menengok jam selalu membuat hatinya kecewa. Hanya kampus itu yang memberikan beasiswa pada calon mahasiswa melalu jalur tes, dan kesempatan itu sudah terlepas gara- gara ponselnya yang dikatai sakit. Memang benar ponselnya teblut pola- pola garis putih di setiap permukaan selain bagian layar, tapi-

"Seenaknya saja mengatai ponsel sakit, dasar tua bodoh! Masa jaman sekarang nggak kenal sticker! Mana ada benda elektronik sakit! Yang ada juga otaknya yang sakit!"

Sekali lagi umpatan pelan berhadiah tatapan tajam dari beberapa pelanggan yang membawa serta anak kecil, begitu sadar dengan sekitar dia segera menunduk kecil dan mengambil minuman soda di atas mejanya. Berpura- pura menyedot isinya meskipun hanya tersisa bongkahan es batu.

"Naruto!"

Uhuk!

Mendengar namanya dipanggil cukup keras membuatnya tersedak ludah sendiri. Telinganya terlalu familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya, pura- pura saja tidak dengar meskipun banyak mata yang tertuju kearah si pemanggil.

"Kejamnya.. !Kau bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, aku kan malu dilihat banyak orang.." Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidah, memang bukan kesalahnya."Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Shikamaru tadi kebingungan menghubungimu.." Langsung saja duduk di depan Naruto dengan sebuah paper bag di sampingnya.

"Aku terkesan, mendengar Shikamaru bisa kebingungan.." Menurunkan kembali si gelas soda, "Tunggu, Ino? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah biasa belanja di sini, bukankah aku sering mengajakmu juga?"

"Hah?! Kau yakin!" Kepalanya langsung melihat sekitar, dia benar- benar tidak sadar karena terlalu fokus mencari tempat menyelinap di tengah keramaian. "Aku benar- benar tidak sadar."

Begitu mengetahui ponselnya tidak ada pada Kidomaru, emosinya meroket dengan cepat. Bahkan ketika Kidomaru sedang turun ke basement menyiapkan mobil, dia beralasan akan menunggu di dekat jalan besar. Dan saat dia lepas dari pengawasan, kakinya berlari cepat menjauhi bangunan aparteman sampai menemui mall yang sedang padat pengunjung. Lalu membeli segelas soda sambil mengutuk kecerobohanya, seharusnya dia melarikan diri begitu selesai dengan tesnya. Tapi karena terlalu kesal memuatnya tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Menggelikan sekali, dia biasa memiliki kebebasan gerak malah diperlakukan seperti bocah.

"Naruto?" Ino bicara setelah menggoyangkan gelas yang tentu saja ringan karena hanya berisi es batu, "Ne.. Ku traktir milkshake kesukaanmu dan makan siang nanti, bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap Ino tanpa berkedip, bukan karena tawarannya yang terdengar menggiurkan apa lagi wajahnya yang memang cantik. Dia hafal situasi macam ini, "Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Menaikan sebelah alis dengan wajah sinis.

"Ara~ Naruto.. Jangan selalu berprasangka buruk seperti aku sedang ingin memanfaatkanmu.." Ino menahan senyumanya di balik telapak tangan kiri saat tangan kiri membuat gerakan mengusir nyamuk dari depan wajahnya, terlihat manis sekali.

Pipinya berkedut karena senyuman ganjil terbentuk di wajahnya, "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu? Ino.."

"Temani aku!" Seulas senyuman benar- benar terlihat di wajah Ino tanpa ditutup- tutupi, tapi Naruto masih diam bersendekap menunggu penawaran tertinggi yang bisa dia dengar. "Nanti aku juga akan mengembalikan uangmu?"

"Deal! Milkshake, makan siang, dan uangku kembali.." Kesepakatan sudah tercapai,"Tidak biasanya kau belanja sendirian.."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi bersama Shion- san, tiba- tiba dia mendapat panggilan dan pergi entah kemana."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, mengenakan kembai hoodienya sambil mengambil peper bag saat Ino sudah bersipa melakukan perburuan.

"Tunggu Ino, setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Waktumu habis dan kita kembali ke rumah Sarutobi."

Ino menganguk kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan area cafeteria, dengan Naruto yang mengekori langkah Ino.

Seperti yang sudah- sudah, Naruto tidak benar- benar memperhatikan apa saja yang diperlihatkan Ino. Dia hanya akan menangguk dan mengiyakan apa saja, tak perlu banyak komentar karena itu hanya akan membuat waktu berjalan semakin lama.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam sebelum kedua tanganya digantungi beberapa peper bag dengan nama- nama brand ternama. Dari dulu selalu muncul pertanyaan di otaknya ketika menemani Ino belanja, gadis itu bukan anggota club yang berhubungan dengan olah raga tapi kakinya kuat sekali berjalan. Berjalan berputar- putar dari satu retail ke retail lain.

.

.

Berkali- kali kepalanya menunduk demi memelototi jam di tangan kirinya, lalu menoleh pada Ino yang duduk disampingnya terfokus pada layar smartphone sambil jarinya yang belum berhenti sejak mereka memasuki gerbong kereta. Terlalu tidak biasa Ino menghabiskan waktu belanjanya dengana singkat.

"Hey, Ino.. Kau yakin? Ini masih sekitar jam 12.."Karena menyimpan pertanyaan kurang baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya, lebih baik tanyanan saja.

Mereka sudah menuju stasiun sejak jam 11, bukan kebiasaan Ino menghabiskan waktu belanja dalam waktu singkat.

"Shikamaru memintaku segera pulang, bersama kau juga tentunya.." Ino menoleh dengn wajah serius setelah mengantongi smartphonenya, "Naruto? Semuanya benar- bena terkejut kau langsung menikah setelah lulus sekolah, bahkan! Bahkan kau memberikan undangat tepat dihari pernikahan! Kau ini teman macam apa! Padahal kau nyaris tidak pernah bicara pada seorang gadis selain Aku, Sakura, Ten ten, dan Shion- san, jika saja kau dengan Shion- san mungkin kami tidak kaget. Tapi kau- kau menikah dengan Namikaze Karin!"

Naruto hanya berkedip- kedip melihat kearah Ino, dari semua rentetan kalimatnya terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Lalu dia harus bicara apa? Menoleh sekitar dan mendapati beberapa penumpang kepo menoleh padanya, lalu kembali lagi melihat kearah Ino begitu beberapa kalimat melintas di kepalanya.

"Kenapa bawa- bawa nama Shion? Shion kan sudah punya Taruho.." Melirik kearah lain," Bisa tidak pelankan suaramu? Kau mengganggu penumpang lain.."

"Aku kira kau ada affair dengan Shion, di sekolah kalian terlihat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.." Suaranya mejadi lebih pelan, tapi tidak mengurangi pancaran antusias di matanya.

"Kau membuat kesimpulan hanya karena kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Dangkal sekali pemikiranmu.."

Ctik! otot kecil tercetak di jidat Ino yang tidak selebar jidatnya Sakura.

Jika diingat lagi kebelakang, antara diinya dan Shion hanya tejalin simbiosis mutualisme. Shion yang butuh pendengar dan dirinya yang butuh gratisan makan siang, dan dari Shion pula sumber penghematannya selain Ino.

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Nami- mmppbbf."

Sekelebat gerak reflek saat tanganya tergerak sendiri untuk membungkam suara Ino, melebarkan matanya memberi isyarat pada Ino yang terlalu menggebu dengan pertanyaannya. Perempuan terkadang bisa berbicara leluasa di sembarang tempat tanpa melihat sekitar, tragedy seperti itu juga yang membuat Shion menghindari yang namanya girls talk. Dan hasilnya, beberapa pasang mata manusia yang penasaran terarah pada mereka beredua. Ino mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti,

"Ino? Tidak ada yang bisa aku ceritakan apa pun padamu."

Apa yang ingin dia ceritaan jika dia sendiri tidak mengetahui cerita yang tengah dilakoninya. Naruto bicara tanpa melihat ke arah Ino, menggaruk pipinya sambil menerawang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Bletak!

"IT-!" Sambil meringis, Naruto menatap tajam Ino yang menjitak kepalanya. Ino sediri menampakan senyum menggertakkan giginya dengan urat pipi menonjol terlihat kesal.

.

.

Awan kelabu masih terlihat mengumpul sementara bulir- bulir air menabrak jendela mobil, tak lama begitu mereka keluar dari stasiun hujan tiba- tiba mengguyur tanpa peringatan. Ino memutuskan untuk memesan jasa taksi karena Shikamaru yang tidak berhenti menteror. Cukup mengaherankan bagi Naruto mendengar Shikamaru yang biasanya tenang mengahadapi segala permasalahan, tiba- tiba menjadi pemaksa.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan antara dirinya dan Ino setelah insiden tarik menarik jaket hitam miliknya saat masih di peron menungu taksi. Terimaksih pada noda saus tomat nyasar yang menempel di rok Ino, membuat Naruto mengalah dan harus bertahan dari suhu yang mulai dingin haya dengan selapis T- shirt tipis.

"Maaf, kita sudah sampai."

Diluar sana masih gerimis, genangan air memantukan langit yang masih terlihat kelabu. Ino mengorek isi tas saat dirinya berkutat dengan tali- tali peper bag, kemudian pintu di sampingnya terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa ada usaha darinya.

"Nona besar sudah menunggu di dalam, tuan muda."

Cih!

Saat kepalanya dirundung pertanyaan, ternyata sesosok pria sudah berdiri di sisi mobil dengan sebuah payung yang cukup lebar. Naruto masih duduk di jok penumpang tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kidomaru yang mengulurkan payung lain untuknya, melangkah keluar dan memeriksa jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Ino masih di dalam membayar tagihan saat Naruto memutuskan berlari menerjang titik kecil air yang terasa begitu dingin, dia masih menyimpan dendam pada Kidomaru dan lebih memilih mengabaikannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Naruto duduk di genka sambil melepas sepatu saat Ino mulai terlihat di halaman dengan sebuah payung di tanganya, mengusap kedua lenganya yang tidak tertutup kain kaos sambil melangkah menuju shoji.

"Aku pu- eh?" Matanya yang tertuju ke dalam rumah segera melirik ke atas dengan malas, firatas buruk dan sedikit canggung. "Hey Ino, menurutmu aku harus menggunkan yang mana? Aku pulang atau maaf menganggu?"

"Biasanya kau masuk rumah tanpa suara seperti hantu, kenapa sekarang kau repot sendiri!" Suara Ino masih terdengar sinis, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu,"Aku pulang~ Shikamaru?! Berikan aku alasan yang tepat, karena kau membuatku panik!"

Suara laki- laki terdengar dari ruangan yang tepat berada di samping pintu masuk, dan berikutnya terdengar suara yang saling bersautan saat Naruto memutuskan menjadi hantu tanpa suara seperti kata Ino. Di dalam ruangan dengan deretan jendela besar yang menghadap taman, para mantan teman satu atapnya sedang berkumpul sambil menyembunyikan kaki di bawah kotatsu.

"Kau lama sekali! Tsk.." Shikamaru langsung memotong pembicaraan dengan Ino begitu Naruto melewati ambang pintu.

Naruto memberikan pepar bag pada Ino yang sedang berseberangan jalan denganya karena merasa terusir, "Hey Shikamaru. Kau benar- benar membuatnya kesal, Ino terlihat jadi lebih pemarah dari biasanya.." Shikamaru hanya mengendikan pundak tak ingin bicara.

"Kau brengsek sekali, Naruto.." Kiba tiba- tiba masuk pembicaraan dengan kalimat menghina meskipun wajahnya terlihat mengejek bercanda, Naruto hanya melongo," Istrimu menunggu disini, menanyakan kau sudah sampai mana tiap lima menit sekali.. Sedangkan kau malah menemani belanja seorang gadis, tsh.. hehhh.." Kiba mengelengkan kepalanya sambil mengehela nafas.

Naruto berkedip- kedip tidak mengerti karena telinganya mendenging begitu saja di awal tadi, apanya yang menunggunya di sini?! Tiba- tiba tengkuknya terasa merinding tanpa alasan, dan saat Shikamaru memberikan kode dengan lirikan mata kearah belakang punggungnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu eh, Naruto- chan."

Wanita tua keriput itu memang biasa memanggilnya dengan homorific seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan perasaanya yang menjadi bahan cekikikan. Naruto menempatkan homorific -sama dan -chan pada tingkat yang sama,. sama- sama mengejeknya.

Tapi bukan penampilan seram nenek Biwako di usia senja yang membuatnya merinding. Tapi di belakanganya lagi, si merah darah- nona besarnya Kidomaru dan Tayuya membuatnya merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan tatapan mata tanpa ekspresi. Memang tidak ada yang bisa terbaca dari tatapan matanya, nah itu dia masalahnya. Yang Naruto khawatirkan jika wanita itu sedang kerasukan roh jahat lalu melakukan sesuatu yang fenomenal.

"Awas, minggir- minggir! Panas.. Panas.. To- tolong minggir, ini berat.." Konohamaru membuat kegaduhan dengan membawa sebuah panci besar yang masih mengepulkan uap.

Naruto bernafas lega begitu kontak mata terputus, entah kenapa rasa paranoidnya pada Karin masih belum bisa dikendalikan.

"Naruto-kun.. Akhirnya kau sampai juga, kami menunggu cukup lama.." Suara serak dari Kakek tua Hiruzen membuatnya kembali menoleh, hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, tadi kami terjebak hujan." Ino kembali dengan warna baju yang berbeda dari sebelumnya,"Namikaze-san, aku tadi meminjam Naruto sebentar." Lalu membungkuk singkat begitu Karin menoleh kearahnya.

Selama interaksi Karin dan Ino, memberikan jeda bagi Naruto untuk mencari celah tempat duduk dengan kemungkinan kecil akan bersebelahan dengan Karin. Dia hampir saja lupa dengan rasa kesalnya akan kejadian tadi pagi. Begitu matanya menjelajah di sekitar meja bundar itu, ada celah satu orang dia antara Kiba dan Shikamaru. Syukurlah-

Sett..

Di luar dugaan, Kiba ternyata terus mengawasinya dan dapat membaca gerakan. Baru satu langkah Naruto mendekat, Kiba segera menggeser tubuhnya mendepet Shikamaru tidak memberikan celah. Mata penggila anjing itu masih mengawasinya, sampai tiba- tiba Kiba menyeringai lalu nyengir menunjukan taring. Sial! Kiba memang paling paham situasi yang tepat untuk membuatnya merasa dipermalukan.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain duduk asal di samping Kiba, dan saat semua mengambil posisi duduk di sekitar meja bundar itu. Karin benar- benar duduk di sampingnya, Kiba menyengir menyebalkan saat iris birunya melirik iris coklat itu dengan tajam.

"Kau naik taksi? Tapi rambutmu basah.." Tangan putih Karin menyisir rambut pirang di sampingnya.

Kiba bersiul- siul pelan saat Karin mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya, "Aku bisa sendiri.." Mengambil handuk dari tangan Karin tanpa melepas deathglarenya pada Kiba masih dengan cengiranya. Dan sebelum Kiba semakin mengejeknya.

Plak!

Ujung handuk dia gunakan untuk menampar wajah Kiba.

"SAAKiitt! kau bodoh..!" Kiba melotot, melihat Naruto yang teang seolah tidak terjadi apa- apa.

"Inizuka Kiba- kun! Jangan memaki di depan makanan! Jaga sikapmu."

Final! Nenek Biwako sudah buka suara, artinya shinigami sedang berkeliaran dengan sabitnya.

"Seperti perayaan, siapa yang ulang tahun?" Naruto heran dengan hidangan mewah di atas meja, hal ini sungguh tidah biasa.

"Tentu saja!" Suara tinggi Kiba segera menyela Hiruzen yang baru ingin membuka suara, jangan lupakan wajahnya yag begitu sumringah. Naruto merasa firasat buruk,

"Kita merayakan pernikanmu, Naruto! Sedikit terlambat, kau baru muncul sih!"

Batzz.. Tubuhnya diam, menelisik wajah- wajah di sekitarnya yang tampak sumringah. Rasa- rasanya, dunianya menjadi tidak lagi berwarna. Semuanya mengangkat gelas dengan semangat, suara Kiba yang paling nyaring. Dia memang penuh semangat.

"KAMPAAiiiii..!"

Krak!

Kaca dunianya reta semakin menyeretnya pada realita, masanya di sini sudah selesai. Sudah saatnya mamasuki masa yang lain meskipun tidak pernah dia rencanakan sebelumnya. Kiba terlihat bersenang- senang saat idrinya merasa tertekan.

Perbincangan ringan mengiringi makan siang, Kiba selalu berusaha membuat celah untuk membicarakan pernikahanya yang mendadak. Tapi sayangnya, selalu kalah cepat saat Naruto dengan sengaja memotong omongan Kiba. Meskipun tanpa adanya Choji, makanan habis dalam waktu singkat, nabe di suhu dingin memang yang terbaik.

"Kakek, kudengar ada penyewa baru yang mengisi salah satu kamar..? Bukan bekas kamarku kan?" Setelah perutnya terisi, Naruto harus kembali ke tujuan utama.

"Aah ya, tentu saja bukan,. penyewa barunya anak perempuan. Kamarmu masih kosong.. Hem? Apa kau ketinggalan sesuatu?" Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari kamar sewanya di rumah Sarutobi, kamar 5 petak yang dia tempati selama 3 tahun ini. Tatami sudah dia tumpuk di sudut ruangan, sementara kakinya berputar beberapa kali untuk mengingat tempatnya menyembunyikan benda itu. Kombinasi angka yang menjadi urutannya menghitung parket, agak lupa karena dia meletakanya saat mengganti lantai berlubang.

"Naruto- kun, butuh bantuan?" Suara perempuan tiba- tiba terdengar dari belakang.

Naruto tidak perlu menoleh, dia sudah menghafal suara itu meski baru 3 hari. Tidak juga punya niat untuk menjawab, dia dalam kondisi emosi yang buruk dan pmicunya tidak lain si wanita yang ada di belakangnya. Dikunci di dalam apertemen saat dia sudah jauh- jauh hari memiliki rencana, bukan masalah yang bisa dia abaikan begitu saja.

"Naruto- kun, kenapa kau malah mencongkel lantai?" Karin berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terihat kesulitan.

"…"

"Naruto- kun?" Karin terus berusaha membuatnya bicara,

"…"

"Naruto, kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan retoris!

"Naruto- kun?"

"Berisik! Apa kau memang terbiasa banyak bicara?" Tanpa menatap balik Karin yang sudah berjongkok di depannya, dia hanya perlu mengatur pernafasanya agar dapat mengendalikan emosi. Dia harus tetap tenang karena jika sampai kelepasan, dia tidak punya lagi amarah untuk disimpan menjandi dendam.

"Aku minta maaf jika melakuan kesalahan-"

Tangannya sedang kesulitan tapi wanita di depannya tidak bisa diam, sebenarnya dia hanya butuh di abaikan bukan di ricuhi dengan di ajak bicara. Apa Karin baru saja mengatakan 'jika'?! Oi, dia sudah merencanakan untuk mengambil kuliah karena tawaran beasiswanya, barukali ini dia menetapkan sebuah tujuan selain bertahan hidup. Tidak ada lagi simpanan yang cukup untuk menyokong hidupnya jika mangambil kuliah tanpa beasiswa, simpananya sudah terbagi untuk sekolahnya selama 6 tahun belakangan.

"Naruto- kun?" Karin masih teguh dengan carannya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Bukan kalimat permintaan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai. Jika dia di hadapkan dengan objek kemarahanya, jangankan sentuhan kulit saling menatap pun dia tidak mau sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau kesulitan, akan kupanggilakan Kidomar-"

Brakk

Dalam rangkaian gerak cepat, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menghentakkan kaki kanannya di atas lantai kayu yang berusaha dia congkel. Kembali menunduk untuk mengambil potongan parket dan mengambil amplop putih yang tertempel di baliknya. Lalu beralih menatap perempuan tidak pengertian yang keras kepala, padahal dia sudah bilang ingin sendiri.

"Naruto- kun?"

Karin bicara dengan tenang, ekspresi wajah melembut. Dia kira sedang bicara dengan siapa, Naruto cuma anak laki- laki yang baru menapaki usia dewasa. Dia kira cukup hanya dengan membujuknya adengan sabar. Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri- sendiri untuk meredam emosi.

"Oi ojou- sama.." Dengan waktu singkat, tanganya mendorong Karin sampai bersandar di dinding." Aku tau kau terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau, mengendalikan keadaan seperti yang kau inginkan. Lalu aku! Aku terlalu tidak perduli dengan yang namanya harga diri, kau ingin memaksaku menikahimu, tidak memperkenalkan dirimu, tidak menjelasan apapun padaku, kau ingin menindasku. Aku tak akan perduli selama aku tidak merasa keberatan dan tidak merugikanku. Semua itu bukan masalah besar untukku.." Meskpun harus mendongak dia berbicara dengan nada rendah dan dalam, sementara iris birunya masih menatap lebar iris ruby.

"Aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Aku selalu menjalani hidupku nyaris tanpa keluhan, tapi.. Aku tetap punya batas toleransi atas apa yang kau lakukan, sekali lagi kau mencoba megacaukanku!"Sedikit cengraman Naruto berikan di lengan baju Karin, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin semua hal disekitarku akan tampak baik- baik saja.. Kau mengerti?" Karin tetap tidak bersuara, hanya anggukan kecil.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya, berbalik menuju pintu keluar sambill memijit pelipisnya. Decihan pelan terdengar saat tanganya memijat pelipisnya, dia tidak suka banyak bicara karena jika dia membicarakan kemarahanya. Dia tidak punya lagi alasan untuk menyimpan amarah, dan yang paling penting- terkadang dia akan langsung lupa detail perkata apa saja keluar dari mulutnya. Karena saat dia bicara dalam keadaan terlalu emosi dia akan bicara diluar kendali, otaknya tidak lagi bekerja untuk memproses kalimat tapi memutar rekaman- rekaman kejadian yang membuatnya kesal. Membuatnya bisa biara apa saja yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia bicarakan.

Belum sampai keluar ruang, Naruto berbalik lagi karena melupakan hal penting yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan."Kau! Jangan pernah mencoba mengurungku! Atau lain kali aku akan membuat apartemenmu kebanjiran!" Padahal cuma ingin mengatakan itu saja, tapi rasanya dia tadi merangkai kalimat yang terlalu panjang. Dia benar- benar tidak ingat, pasti sesuatu yang memalukan. Cih!

"Um.. Maafkan aku." Karin menjawab dengan suara pelan, raut wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat konyol menjadi sedikit berbeda.

Ketika kakinya mulai menjauh dari bekas kamarnya, Karin msih belum terlihat juga.

Naruto kembali berbalik, Karin masih bergemin di tempat. "Oi, sampai kapan kau mau di situ?"

Lagi, Karin hanya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan pelan, meskipun mulai beranjak dari tempat semula tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Dia jadi curiga jika si nona besar baru sekali ini mendapat gertakan selama umurnya, hhhh… jadi merasa bersalah.

Atau dia terlalu berlebihan? Memang baru kali ini dirinya mengancam perempuan, apalagi dengan cara bar- bar. Tunggu! Kalau diingat, memang perempuan mana yang mau di ancam jika tidak ada yang berani mendekat padanya. Abaikan Shion lalu Ino dan kawan- kawan karena mereka bukan perempuan, mereka tidak masuk hitungan perempuan.

"Apa kau t-"

"Karin! Panggil namaku.. Karin.."

Karin berjalan mendekat menjulurkan tanganya ingin meraih tangan di depanya, lalu bergerak cepat merubah arah memilih ujung kaos Naruto. Terlihat seperti bocah yang takut tersesat.

"Kau yakin hanya itu? Hanya Karin?" Naruto melirik wanita di balik punggungnya.

"Naruto-kun, tentunya namaku sudah menjadi Uzumaki Karin."

Naruto bodoh! Refleks tanganya menampar bibirnya sendiri menyesal bertanya, jadi ingat lagi jika dia tidak lagi berstatus single. Mengingatnya hal itu lagi, hidungnya terasa mampet rasanya tetap ingin menangis. Bukanya hiperbolis, dia hanya masih berada di masa- masa berdamai dengan kenyataan.

"Aa! Kakek aku pergi, aku sudah mengambilnya. Terimakasih.." Naruto membungkuk tanpa masuk ruangan,"Mmm.. satu lagi, lantainya berlubang. Tolong perbaiki sendiri."

Orang tua itu hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil mengeppulkan asap dari mulutnya.

Mantan teman satu atap Naruto hanya mengantar sampai di dekat genka karena gerimis masih belum berhenti. "Hati- hati di jalan.. _Mata aimashou_ _!_ "

Karin menjawab anggukan lalu mengambil payung dari Kidomaru, melambaikan tangan dengan tersenyum ramah sambil menunggu Naruto yang masih mengikat tali sepatu.

"A… _Sayonara._ " Tanpa menoleh Naruto menyusul Karin, semakin menjauh dari tempat tinggalnya selama 3 tahun masa sekolah menengah atas.

Meskipun diucapkan dengan pelan, masih bisa didengar dengan jelas meskipun tampak tidak yakin.

"Apa Naruto tadi mengatakan selamat tinggal?" Pertanyaan Ten- ten membuat langkah 5 lima orang tadi berhenti.

"Ara~ Ten- ten kau seperti tidak tau Naruto, dia memang berasalah dengan dengan kepribadiannya yang dingin.."

"Oo.. Jadi seperti itu Naruto menurut mu.." Kiba manggut- manggut karena pendapat Ino, "Aku setuju jika Naruto selalu mengataimu pemikir dangkal. Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa menjitakku sembarangan.. Maksudku, selama ini kalian benar- benar tidak menyadarinya?" Ketiga gadis itu hanya menatap Kiba, menunggu penjelasan. "Ah! Sudah pasti kalian tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Naruto itu sebenarnya pemalu loh.."Bagian menjatuhkan martabat Naruto sudah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ha!? Nggak mungkin! Dilihat dari berbagai situasi, dari mana asal kata Naruto pemalu? Bagaiamanapun situasinya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap begitu- begitu saja.." Sakura histeris tiba- tiba.

"Kiba! Kau yang pemikir dangkal.." Kali ini Ino menunjuk hidung Kiba.

Kiba cuma facepalm,"Ah! Perempuan mana tau maksudnya anak laki- laki, Sudahlah.. Kau benar Shikamaru, perempuan itu merepotkan. Ayo pergi, besok kita sudah harus pulang. Dan ibuku itu sangat seram kalau sudah marah."

.

.

TBC….

Sankyu! Untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, dan terimakasih sangat untuk yang fav or foll dan mereview. Lama sekali… :D Gomen.

Saya menyadarinya, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang bilang fic ini semakin membosankan dan jelasan. Jadi sebelum saya distrap dengan review seperti itu. Saya juga juga bosan karena gk nemu slot buat nyelipin humor, lagi pula emang basic fic ini bukan humor.

Kenapa si Karin sampai berchapter- chapter tetep gk jelas juga identitasnya, saya sudah menyampaikan jika Naruto di sini punya ketidak perdulian yang tinggi dengan sekitar. Penjelasan fic ini hanya akan disampaikan melalui percakapan antar karakter. Mood yang dibangun juga berdasarkan keadaan Naruto, pov saya sebagai penulis akan bercampur dengan pov naruto. Saya hanya akan memanfaatkan narasi untuk memperjelas situasi dan pikiran Naruto.

Chapter 5 selesai artinya, maksudku membuat scene nggak jelas NaruKarin tadi untuk menunjukan jika Naruto sudah membuang kepedulianya status barunya dan motif pemaksaan Karin. Mulai chap depan Naruto masuk mode normal tanpa memusingkan masalah pernikahan lagi. Aku tambahi **'** OMAKE' dibawah.

Review yang bisa dijawab…..

OrewaKaito: fic ini baru menuju inti masalah loh, jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Saya cuma khawatir jika kedepannya fic ini malah menjauhi anti mainstrim. Tapi, terimaksih!

Morfheus: ini saya berusaha memperbanyak word, wah.. wah.. bahaya nih kata- kata dominasi :D. Sebenarnya saya kurang paham dengan kosep yandere, jadi cuma nulias apa yang ada di pikiranku. Dan untuk karekter Hinata, tenang saja. Fic ini sudah selesai dikonsep oleh kawan saya, lalu saya menulisakan berdasarkan gambar kasar dari dia.

Selagi belum terlambat, saya hanya memperingatkan. Jangan terlalu berharap jika ingin menemukan karakter peremuan yang 'pure' moe- moe dere di sini. Dasarnya fic ini dibuat oleh dua penulis yang punya gejala fetish(LoL). Kawan saya ini selain penggemarnya hinata, dia juga suka mikasa ackerman, jadi sedikit- sedikit saya akan melirik profil mikasa untuk Hinata. Sedangkan saya sendiri penggemarnya Buntaichou dari fandom sebelah, taukan Hanji Zoe? :D tapi, tenang saja kami nggak punya kecenderungan untuk bikin genre horror/gore/suspense

Rikudou Pein 007: saya facepalm dulu :D tapi, Terimakasih sudah mereview!

Monochrome-015: wah dari sekian review, saya paling berterimakasih banyak buatmu! Saya suka reviewmu, saya jadi bisa mengevaluasi di chap selanjutnya dan juga maaf ya atas bahasanya. Terkadang saya kurang memikirkan kosa kata saat berfikir cepat. Sekali lagi, Terimaksih!

Guest: Terimakasih banyak sudah menjabarkan kata bingungmu, jadi saya paham maksudnya. Err? Saya ragu, kalau ku jawab begitu saja. Tapi saya pakai genre supernatural bukan tanpa alasan kok. Genre dan judul saiing berkaitan, sebelum jatuh ketanganku, fic ini dikasih judul BloodLines. Sekali lagi, Terimaksih!

.dsni : Maaf :D saya hanya bisa berusaha update cepat karena ini sudah tanggal kuliah aktif. Tapi terimakasih!

SuSaH e wOnG uReP: osh! Terimakasih sudah menunggu, sasuke akan muncul di chap depanya depan. Saya bingung menjabarkan hubungan sasuke dan Karin. Sekali lagi, Terimaksih!

The White Anbu: Terimakasih banyak sudah menjabarkan kata bingungmu, jadi saya paham maksudnya. Alur pertama kemarin memang ingatanya Karin, karena kurang menyukai kata flassback jadi saya ceritakan kenangan yang menjadi mimpi buruk. Kalau Karin manusia atau vampire sayu ragu menjabarkanya sendiri, jadi hal itu akan dijelaskan sejelas- jelanya oleh salah satu karakter nantinya. Sekali lagi, Terimaksih!

pedofillgila: Hem..? Saya bingung menjabarkan hubungan mereka, jadi saya hanya bisa bilang. Tolong pahami setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Karin, setiap kata itu sejenis kode. Terimaksih!

.

 **OMAKE**

Meskipun baru beberapa hari Naruto cukup mengerti jika Karin itu tipe Nona besar yang suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi setelah kejadian di bekas kamarnya tadi. Bahkan tadi Karin terlihat cukup mendapat shocking terapi tapi sekarang, Karin malah semakin menempel padanya sampai membuatnya terdesak di antara pintu dan tubuh manusia. Sebenarnya bukan cuma tubuhnya yag terdesak, mentalnya juga sedang terdesak.

"Kau baru saja selesai makan langsung ketiduran, kucing pemalas.." Naruto hanya bermonolog karena Karin ketiduran, menyandar kepala di bahunya dan membelit tubuhnya sampai tidak punya ruang gerak.

Dari dekat aroma manis rambut Karin bisa tercium oleh hidung Naruto, meskipun lebih suka aroma natural yang menenangkan tapi dia suka aroma yang dimiliki Karin. Saat fikiranya mulai terbagi, tanpa dikomando otaknya. Tanganya bergerak merasakan tekstur halus dari helaian merah darah-

.

.

 _"Kubilang jangan berontak!"_

 _Beberapa anak laki- laki berusaha menarik seorang anak lain ke dalam gudang, anak laki- laki bertubuh kecil itu hanya memelototi anak lain yang lebih besar darinya sambil menahan tanganya yang ditarik._

 _"Sudak kubilangkan sebelumnya, tempatmu disini sampai nyonya pergi!"_

 _Anak laki- laki itu hanya berdiri dengan tatapan tajam tanpa suara, sampai pintu terkunci dari luar meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dalam gudang pengap dan suram. Hal seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa terjadi padanya sampai dia malas membela diri, tubuhnya kecil dan dia sendirian melawan sekumpulan anak yang lebih dewasa dan besar._

 _Bukan pilihan cerdas membela diri dengan kekerasan, Suster Airi bilang jika tidak suka anak nakal yang suka berkelahi jadi akan berusaha menjadi anak baik. Lagi pula anak berbadan besar belum tentu punya kapasitas otak besar, lihat saja mereka mengunci pintu tapi membiarkan jendela terbuka lebar. Dan mereka selalu melakukanya tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, tak perlu di jelaskan bagaimana caranya selalu lolos dari sekapan._

 _"Dasar dungu!" Anak kecil itu mendekati jendela tempat sirkulasi cahaya, membuat rambut pirangnya menjadi semakin terang karena di terpa cahaya langsung._

 _Memandang kesekitar, setidaknya gudang lebih baik dari pada toilet yang sempit dan bau. Anak- anak kekurangan pehatian yang menyedihkan selalu iri padanya sampai suka menguncinya di tempat terpencil. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak memilih benda yang bisa dia jadikan tumpukan untuk keluar melalu jendela._

 _Memicingkan matanya kearah pintu yang tertutup, suara berisik terdengar dari balik pintu itu membuatnya memutar bola mata dengan bosan. "Jangan harap aku akan merengek seperti bayi, tunggu saja sampai kaki kalian mengakar di depan pintu. Aku tetap tidak mau melakukanya, menyedihkan!"_

 _Suara berisik itu masih berlanjut sampai terdengar kerincing benda logam dan pintu terbuka lebar, menampakan siluet seseorang yang semakin medekat padanya._

 _"Kau baik- baik saja?" Suara lembut itu terdengar bersamaan sosok wanita yang semakin mendekat._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Wanita itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi di depan anak laki- laki yang masih tampak diam. "Namamu Naruto kan?" Anak itu mengangguk kecil, membuat wanita itu tersenyum._

 _Naruto selalu heran, wanita dewasa itu selalu bisa menemukanya. Bahkan saat dirinya dengan sengaja menjauh atau bersembunyi di atas pohon, nyonya itu menemukannya._

 _"Nah Ruto- kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan ramah._

 _"Mengejar tikus.." Wanita itu hanya menaikan alis dengan heran,"Maaf nyonya, namaku Naruto."_

 _Raut wajahnya berubah dengan cepat,"Kenapa kau memanggilku nyonya?" Sambil menarik Naruto agar semakin mendekat kearahnya._

 _Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat berfikir,"Karena anak- anak lain memanggil anda nyonya, apa aku harus memanggil anda bibi?" Naruto tidak salah anak- anak lain juga tidak salah karena nyonya cantik dengan rambut merah itu tidak memberitaukan namanya, nyonya cantik yang sangat baik hati._

 _Wanita itu terlihat membuka bibir dengan ragu tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, lalu menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya."Benar juga, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja.. Yang menurutmu pantas untukku."_

 _Nyonya malaikat selalu datang setiap beberapa waktu, membawakan hadiah dan mengajak bermain anak- anak di halaman. Menurut anak- anak lain nyonya baik itu adalah malaikat dan paman Danzo adalah iblis, yang baik itu adalah malaikat dan yang jahat adalah iblis.. Hahhh naifnya dunia anak- anak._

 _"Sekarang kau akan baik- baik saja.." Tanagn putihnya mengusap punggung kecil dalam dekapannya,"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi anak manis."_

 _"Aku tidak ketakutan." Kenapa dia harus takut, dia saja berani berteman dengan paman Danzo yang sering membuat anak lain berlari sambil menangis ketakutan._

 _Nyonya malaikat mengangkatnya dalam gendonganya dengan mudah, usianya baru 7 tahun dan tubuhnya lebih kecil dari anak seusianya. Saat mereka keluar dari gudang cahaya matahari membuat matanya tertuju pada helaian warna merah di depan wajahnya, sangat halus dan harum. Dia tidak keberatan menyetujui perndapat anak- anak lain, nyonya malaikat memang cantik. Rambutnya sangat indah, rambut merah yang indah, warna-_

.

.

"-merah yang indah.. Rambut merah yang indah." Naruto menggumam tanpa sadar.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Naruto tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Seharusnya kinerja otak dimasukan dalam list keajaiban dunia karena begitu cepatnya otak melakukan proses mengingat, ingatan itu hanya lewat seperti kilatan cahaya tapi sangat jelas terlihat.

Meskipun berusaha keras mengabaikan setiap masa lalunya, tapi terkadang memori itu sering datang tiba- tiba seperti hantu. Tangannyayang semula mendekap tubuh Karin yang terasa hangat, sudah terlepas begitu saja lalu menoleh keluar jendela. Sambil memandang awan kelabu,

"Cih! Terkadang aku membeci diriku sendiri yang terlalu melankolis."

Jika diminta untuk menuliskan periode kehidupanya itu sangat mudah untuknya. Masa- masa di panti asuhan akan menjadi awal dimana tahun kejadian dimulai, lalu masa 3 tahun saat di duduk di bangku menengah pertama menjadi penyambung cerita hidupnya yang mulai belajar mandiri.

Dan 3 tahun lagi saat duduk di bangku SMA, dimana dia mulai banyak berfikir dan belajar memahami dirinya sendiri. Dan di deret terbawah adalah masa sekarang, saat kegilaan mulai ambil bagian dalam rencananya di masa mendatang.

 **OWARI**

Yk, 9/10/16

Itzhuma Hikkio


	6. Chapter 6: Pertaruhan

**Garis Darah**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Chapter 6: Pertaruhan**

.

.

Terbangun di pagi buta bukan hal yang biasa Karin alami setiap hari, jam digital masih menunjukan angka 03. 48 saat tubuhnya terpaksa digerakkan untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Berjalan keluar tanpa menghidupkan lampu di kamar atau seonggok daging di atas kasur itu akan langsung tersentak bangun lalu mengoceh panjang, atau paling lucu akan menatapnya dengan mata merah selama jam sarapan.

Gelap atau terang bukan masalah besar untuk matanya yang bisa mudah menyesuaikan keadaan, dalam keadaan minim cahaya Karin bisa bisa melihat seseorang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan, tengah menyusupkan tangannya di helaian pirang rambut Naruto yang tidak merasa terusik sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanpa melihat wajah pun Karin bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Ah! Selamat pagi nee- san.." Menghentikan aktivitasnya, perempuan bersuara pelan itu menoleh pada Karin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kau baik- baik saja kan?"

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata.." Suara Karin sedikit meninggi.

Hinata menatap Karin dengn wajah polos lalu bergumam pelan, kembali mengarahkan pandanganya pada Naruto,

"Tentu saja kau baik- baik saja, aku hanya melihat- lihat," Hinata kembali tersenyum pada Karin, "Dan lihat, apa yang ada di sini. Pantas saja kau terlihat gelisah, kau terlalu banyak pikiran Nee- san.."

"Aku bukan kakakmu, menjauh darinya.."

"Nee- san adikmu ini milikku, otomatis kau adalah kakak iparku. Selain itu, seharusnya bukan aku yang kau khawatirkan, aku disini hanya proyeksi. Lihat?" Hinata menunjukan tanganya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menyentuh Naruto, "Dari pada aku, seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke- kun. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat seperti caraku melihat, tapi dia punya intuisi yang tajam. Apa lagi jika itu berhubungan denganmu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mencarimu.."

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah membuatmu kecewa, aku dan Naruto sudah menikah. Bagaimana jika kau dengan Sasuke saja? Kalian tampak serasi.." Kali ini Karin menyeringai.

"Tidak, maaf! Aku tidak mau, aku tidak cocok denganya.." Tidak lagi terlihat polos, Hinata menunjukan ekspresinya, "Aku memang harus mengingatkanmu sekali lagi jika kami sudah terikat, kau pun juga begitu. Naruto- kun ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikku. Aku sangat yakin paman dan bibi tidak mengetahui akan hal ini, lagi pula pernikahan kalian tidak bisa diakui sebagai pernikahan yang sah. Kita membentuk aturan sendiri, Naruto- kun menikah denganmu karena dia tidak mengetahui apa- apa tentang dirinya sendiri. Saat dia melihatku, kau harus bersiap- siap patah hati. Karena saat itu juga dia akan tau siapa pasangannya yang sebenarnya.."

Karin masih menatap Hinata dalam diam, bukan karena dia ketakutan ataupun menjadi ragu. Saat itu juga Karin tersenyum, seulas senyum kasihan pada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Kau lupa? Naruto dibesarkan jauh dari lingkaran keluarga, dia membentuk pemikiranya sendiri. Sebesar apa pun usahamu untuk menariknya dalam lingkaran kita, memenjarakan keinginannya, dia akan tetap berfikir sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus tertarik padamu jika dia sudah memilikiku? Naruto itu egois dan mudah terpengaruh dengan pandangan orang- orang meskipun terlihat tidak perduli. Kau belum mengenalnya, Hinata. Jangan bicara seolah kau tau segalanya."

Bukan lagi seulas senyum kasihan, Karin benar- benar memandang Hinata dengan raut wajah yang teramat kasihan. Tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Disaat yang sama Hinata mulai tampak ragu, melepaskan kontak mata dengan iris ruby milik Karin.

"Ah.. Aku sudah terlalu lama, aku belum terbiasa melakukan ini. Nee- san.. Kau mungkin saja benar, tapi-"Ekspresi wajahnya kembali polos sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang semakin transparan, kembali menatap Karin dengan mata bulanya, "Apa yang akan difikirkan Naruto-kun, saat dia tau.. Dia menikahi saudari kandungnya sendiri? Sampai jumpa nee-san."

Saat Hinata benar- benar menghilang, Karin masih membeku di tempatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata tidak sepenuhnya salah-

.Disclaimer: Karakter pinjaman dan Naruto jelas bukan milikku

Story juga bukan milikku

Warning! Abal/No Baku/Typo /OOC akut, dll/ **Incest!**

Perempuan rambut hitam sebahu itu masih mencoba memanggil perempuan lainya yag masih duduk diam di kursinya, sudah cukup lama dia melkukan usahaya tapi tetapa tidak menadapatka respon berarti.

"Hinata- sama?" Suara pelan itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis indigo yang sedang menopang kepala di atas meja.

"A! Shizu, bisa tolong tutup tirainya?" Mengundang Tanya pada perempuan rambut hitam sebahu yang masih berdiri di samping kursi. "Terlalu terang.. Disana masih gelap, aku cuma perlu menyesuaikan pencahayaan saja.." Kepalanya masih menduduk, sampai matanya tertutup poni rata di dahinya.

Shizune segera beranjak meraih tirai, sambil mengamati keadaan gadis indigo yang mulai menegakkan kepala begitu ruangan sedikit meredup. Rambut indigo yang membingkai wajahnya terlihat lepek dan dahi berkeringat cukup banyak, dengan pernafasan cepat tapi tetap terlihat gerakan halus yang normal.

"Anda baik- baik saja? Anda berdiam diri cukup lama.." Shizune mendekat dengan segelas air untuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumam pelan, terlihat enggan bicara.

"Hinata- sama? Saya sudah memesan tiket, penerbangan untuk seminggu kedepan. Itu tanggal tercepat yang tersisa.."

"Batalkan saja, kita ke Jepang seperti recana awal.." Hinata menatap polos pada Shizune yang terlihat masih bingung,"Ak sudah menemukannya, tepatnya seseorang menemukannya untukku.."

"Karin- sama kah? Tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang direncanakan.." Sambil tersenyum maklum, Shizune menatap Hinata untuk meringanakn suasana.

"Hmm~ Aku tau dia tidak pernah menyukaiku sejak kecil, tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka dia berani melakukannya sampai sejauh ini.." Kepalanya menunduk sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya terlihat lelah, helaian indigonya tergerai menutupi matanya." Wanita yang sedang cemburu memang menakutkan.. Dan seharusnya Karin juga takut padaku, dasar brocon, tsk.."

"Tidak terdengar seperti-" Hinata langsung menoleh pada Shizune,"Umm.. Anda biasanya terdengar seperti, segera bereskan masalahnya. Umm? Semacam itu lah.."

Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil mengingat beberapa hal di kepalanya,"Tidak untuk yang ini, aku hanya perlu duduk dan menjadi gadis baik. Karin mempertaruhkan banyak hal, bukankah aku harus menghormatinya?"Senyuman di wajahnya segera memudar dan menatap lekat pada Shizune," Selain itu, sepertinya kita hampir melewatkan jam makan siang, Ayo pergi."

.

.

Seingatnya tadi, dirinya sedang berada di tengah pertempuran besar melawan monster- monster berbentuk aneh. Tapi karena menderita luka cukup parah membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya, lalu tiba- tiba saja tubuhnya dihinggapi siput putih tak punya rumah dengan ukuran sebesar sapi perah.

Otaknya tidak bisa mengingat kronologis kejadian menggelikan yang dialaminya sekarang, tapi yang jelas dia merasakan perasaan geli, basah, dan berlendir melingkupi permukaan kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat dilanda rasa geli menggelikib bercampir jijik yang keterlaluan tapi tidak berani menyuarakan perasaanya, takutnya jika si siput berubah menjadi lintah tambang yang menelanya hidup- hidup karena berisik.

"Naruto."

Terdengar suara memanggil namanya, membuat si siput menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mengepul menjadi gumpalan asap yang terhempas angin saat objek orange berkutil semakin terlihat besar jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya-

Guh!

Matanya masih terasa kering dan perih karena kelopak matanya terbuka paksa, dan juga rasa nyeri yang menyeretnya dari dunia mimpi. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya memahami situasi menyakitkan saat ini, otot- ototnya masih terasa lemas untuk sekedar membela diri. Pencahayaan redup dari luar membantunya untuk mengidentifikasi sesosok manusia yang nangkring di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaranya masih terdengar serak tersendat ditenggorokan, "Karin~ kau duduk di atas perutku!"

"Kau tidur seperti mayat.." Suaranya tidak mengidikasikan emosi tertentu, tapi yang penting tidak ada hubunganya dengan duduk di atas perut manusia bernyawa.

"Aku pernah dengar jika tidur itu berarti mati sesaat, katanya ada juga yang mati saat sedang tidur.." Jawaban asal tidak berpengaruh pada Karin, sementara rasa nyeri itu semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Karin? Cari tempat duduk lain sana, aku mulai kesulitan bernafas." Berkata apa adanya menjadi solusi dari rasa kewaspadaanya, berharap- harap Karin masih memiliki kepekaan cukup tinggi.

Naas, harapan itu hanya seperti do'a yang terkadang tidak di dengar karena detik berikutnya Karin memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut panjangnya menjutai. Tubuh sintal terlindung kain itu ikut miring beberapa derajat kearah kiri, mendesak sisi perutnya dengan tidak seimbang dan membahayakan organ hati di dalamnya. Sumpah dirinya benar- benar merasa nyeri hati sekarang.

"Sakit!" Disaat kondisi normal mungkin Naruto akan menolongo tolol karena jeritan sakit itu seharusnya keluar dari tengorokannya,"Naruto~ Kenapa mencubit pahaku!"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik melemparmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena kau menduduki perutku.." Kalimat datar itu merupakan isyarat jika dirinya benar- benar kesal, sayangnya perasaanya tidak tersampaikan dengan baik pada si merah gila.

"Jahat~ Kalau begitu aku akan duduk di sini selamanya~" Wajahnya tersembunyi oleh bayangan tapi suaranya terdengar merengek lucu.

"Cih.. Sebenarnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang nggak relevan, jangan bicara sembarangan seolah kau gadis remaja. Tolong ingat umurmu, menyedihkan!" Kali ini Naruto membarikan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Karin kembali memiringkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi memelintir perut yang sedang di dudukinya, membuat si pirang meringis nyeri.

"Dari kalimatmu, kau seperti memandangku sebagai wanita tua tidak tau diri?"Sebuah pertanyaan itu menyadarakan Naruto pada perkataannya sendiri,"Tidak, tunggu.. Naruto aku sedang marah padamu, jangan berusaha menghiburku dengan mengajakku berdebat.."

"Oi! Dari sisi mana kau menganggap aku menghiburmu?! Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diriku!" Naruto menatap horror pada wanita yang masih saja mendudukinya. "Kalau kau sedang kerasukan, cepat sadar dan menyingkir dari atas perutku!" Perutnya terasa mulai kram, rahangnya menggertak sambil menatap tajam Karin yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dengan menggunakan siku tanganya, tapi sepasang lengan segera menghentikan usaha kecilnya. Meskipun perutnya sudah mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali, Karin beralih menekan lengannya kembali kedalam bantal. Rambutnya berjatuhan dari punggungnya dan menggelitik muka Naruto.

"O-"

"Ada apa dengan caramu tidur?! Seperti mayat, tidak peka keadaan.." Karin tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk protes, "Kau bisa saja menjadi korban pembunuhan dengan mudah karena caramu tidur.."

"Orang baik mana yang mau repot- repot membuang waktunya untuk membunuhku. Sihh.. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Sudahku bilang aku sedang marah padamu, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto." Karin kembali menegaskan sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Naruto.

Decihan keluar dari mulutnya, memangnya dirinya harus merespon seperti apa? Karin tidak sedang bertanya atau membat pernyataan yang perlu diluruskan. Sambil menggertakan giginya Naruto berusaha membebaskan dari, tapi Karin menekan lengan atasnya dengan kuat, membuat tanganya tidak dapat menjangkau tubuh sintal di atasnya. Gertakan hanya menjadi gerakan sia- sia, Karin juga tidak melakukan hal lain selain mengencangkan tekanan pada lenganya.

Satu- satunya cara yang terlintas dalam kepalanya, "O-ya-su-mi!" Abaikan saja dan kembali tidur dengan acuh, mengabaikan Karin dengan segala tingkah anehnya.

Ckitt! *Serangan cutek!

"KARIN!" Sekali lagi Karin memberikan shockterapi di pagi hari, mendekap dadanya sendiri sambil iris birunya menatap horor pada Karin, "Apa yang kau fikirkan!?" Bersuara datar, dirinya baru sadar jika masih dalam keadaan tanpa armor di balik bad cover yang hanya menutup sebagian tubuhnya.

Karin kembali mendudukan diri lalu menatap balik sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, menyilangakan tangan di depan dadanya berusaha melindunginya entah dari apa. "Responmu berlebihan sekali, padahal aku tidak pernah protes padamu.."

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto hanya megap- megap menelan kembali kalimatnya, dan berakhir dengan membuang mukanya yang memerah dengana kesal. Dari beberapa perempuan yang berseliweran dalam hidupnya, Karin adalah yang paling sulit dihadapi. Karakternya yang offensive dan mulutnya yang asal bersuara merupakan perpaduan menyeramkan yang layak dihindari, jika saja dirinya punya kesempatan menghindar.

Kedua tanganya kembali menjulur, menekan bahu Naruto. "Naruto, kau sudah menikah.."

Tiba- tiba tubuhnya berjengit karena hawa dingin, "Yaa.. Aku masih ingat Karin, aku tidak sedang amnesia.."

"Kau sudah punya istri-" Mendengarnya, membuat Naruto kehilangan nafas sesaat. "Dan aku istrimu.."

Jika saja dirinya berada di dunia game, keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah menghapuskan keberadaan Karin dari stage. "Tentu saja, karena aku laki- laki pasti pasanganku seorang istri-" Dirinya sudah kehilangan minat bicara untuk kalimat selanjutnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan, apa lagi realita yang bahkan tidak pernah berani dirinya bayangkan. Jika saja dirinya adalah laki- laki bernyali mungkin dirinya tidak akan segan mengungkapkan kecintaan pada karakter 2D, selamat tinggal dakimakura.

Tapi jika tetap hanya menjadi jika karena itu hanya ungkapan terlambat, bukan berarti dirinya menolak keberadaan Karin sebagai karakter 3D. Dirinya sudah berdamai dengan kenyaan sejak awal, tidak perlu diungkit- ungkit atau dibahas. Dirinya tau dan mengerti dengan situasi, setiap kali seseorang mulai membicarakan masalah statusnya saat ini, rasanya seolah bertemu dengan dementor yang siap menghisap kebahagiaanmu kapan saja. Dingin!

"Aku tau dan mengerti, kau tak perlu membicarakannya berkali- kali.. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku!" Sebuah peringatan yang entah disadari Karin atau tidak, dia memilih untuk tidak perduli.

Tapi Karin tetaplah Karin, "Naruto~ jangan tidur.. Katakan sesuatu untukku!"

Karin bersikeras mengguncang bahu Naruto, sampai si pirang menyerah sekali lagi dirinya paham dengan cepat. Terkadang Karin benar- benar terlihat seperti bocah jika dibandingkann dengan ojou-sama manja.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Aku cinta Karin." Meskipun dengan setengah hati mengatakanya, kalimat mengerikan itu lolos dengan mulus dari tenggorokanya.

Helaan nafas pelan menjadi pengalih dari kecanggungan yang melanda batinya, kenapa perempuan selalu meminta pernyataan dalam sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang disuarakan. Untuk laki- laki macam dirinya yang tidak pernah mengikut sertakan suaranya dalam bahasan yang berbau keintiman, apa yang diucapkan mulut naifnya tadi terasa seperti sedang menyatakan. 'Hei! Aku baru saja kentut tadi.'

Sialan! Hal- hal melegakan itu, terkadang juga memalukan disaat bersamaan.

.

.

Musing panas berlalu dengan cepat tanpa meniggalkan kesan berarti, tapi setidaknya membri tambahan koleksi memori menyenangkan. Musim panas yang ceria mulai memudar dan memuram bersamaan dengan gugurnya dedaunan.

Sudah terhitung beberapa bulan terlewat sejak hari kelulusan SMA, dan sejak saat itu pula dirinya tidak lagi melakukan olah raga berkala seperti saat masih bergabung dengan club basket. Dan sekarang tubuhnya terasa seperti rongsokan berkarat, terasa kaku dan lelah. Menggeliat beberapa kali di atas sofa karena melihat si kucing besar di layar tv juga melakukanya, lumayan sedikit membantu tapi rasanya begitu konyol.

"Kau sedang apa?" Karin tiba- toba muncul dari balik dinding dengan dua cangkir teh rosella yang masih mengepul, tercium dari baunya yang khas.

Naruto sedang tengkrap dengan kedua tangan memegang tengkuk, merusaha menekup tulang punggungnya. "Back Up."

"Ku kira kau sedang menirukan sesuatu yang kau lihat.." Karin bergumam dengan senyum mengejek yang disembunyikan di balik telapak tangan, meletakkan kedua cangkir di atas top table. "Kau terlihat seperti ikan yang sedang menggelepar karena kekeringan."

Kali ini Karin tidak menyembunyikan tawa, membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mendecih sambil melirik Karin dari bahunya. Dia hampir lupa, sejak beberapa waktu lalu Karin sepertinya menikmati hobby barunya. "Karin? Aku yakin kali ini kau sengaja, masih ada tempat duduk lain. Pergi sana.."

Usapan di atas kulit kepalanya menjadi jawaban Karin, dan sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Ah! Aku ingin tau pendapatmu dihari pertamamu di kantor. Hem?" Nada antusias keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, tanganya terus bergerak seolah rambut pirang pirang itu adalah bola kristal untuk meramal.

Naruto hanya mendengus di balik lipatan tangan, "Tsk! Katakan saja kau ingin mengerjaiku! Job des tidak jelas, menunggui pintu dari balik meja bersama kembar aneh itu. Aku lupa siapa mereka, nama yang aneh terdengar seperti kombinasi seme dan uke.." Kalimat terakhir membuatnya merinding sendiri.

Karin sedikit terkekeh. "Aku masih membicarakannya pada kepala HRD, semester awal seperti ini jarang yang mengambil magang. Ku kira kau membutuhkan teman.."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan tawa hambar sambil berusaha mengusir Karin dari atas punggungnya. Membuat mereka berbagi sofa yang sebenarnya bisa muat 3 orang.

"Silakan."

Karin memberikan cangkir lain di tangan kananya pada Naruto, teh mulai mendingin selama mereka terlibat perbincangan tidak bermutu. Naruto yang lebih tertarik dengan siaran tv, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja lain tanpa menyentuhnya demi meraih remot yang jatuh di sisi kakinya. Membuat Karin mendengus dan segera memindahkan isi tehnya dari cangkir ke dalam mulutnya.

Baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya, sepasang tangan membelit leher dan tengkuknya.

"Em? Ap- ngmhhhff.." Kalimat itu tertelan dan melumer bersama larutan teh yang dipaksakan oleh Karin.

Aroma manis teh memenuhi rongga mulut dan pengecapnya karena Karin terus mendesaknya, menahan tengkuknya sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Decapan basah mulai terdengar saat Karin mulai menggerakan bibirnya, air teh yang sempat menjadi alibi hanya berakhir membasahi dagu masing- masing.

"Hem!" Karin tersentak, terlihat raut kaget di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Karin hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum dan kembali meraih bibir di depannya, Naruto melingkarkan tanganya di pinggan Karin.

~Meoww~

Suara kucing yang terdengar tidak wajar otomatis membuyarkan konsentrasinya Naruto, tapi Karin seolah tidak terganggu tetap pada melilitkan lidahnya.

~Meoww~

Dan sekali lagi, kucing biadap itu mengeong . Membuat Karin yang awalnya tidak perduli malah mengencangkan tarikanya pada rambut Naruto.

"Sakit!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Karin agar menjauh darinya, "Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya menggigit, sshh.."

Sebuah cengiran dan pose imut andalan Karin kembali ditampilkan, dan sekali lagi bibirnya berdarah.

"Baiklah.. maafkan aku.." Karin menarik kepala Naruto dan menjilat luka di bibir Naruto, "Naruto- kun tolong lihat siapa di luar."

"Hei.. bukankah kita tidak punya kucing?" Naruto cukup penasaran dan berharap , setidaknya bisa mmeberikan salah satu sepatunya agar kucing itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Sebenarnya, itu suara bel.. hehehe."

Berbicara dengan nada panik Karin langsung saja berjalan cepat menuju kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang manguap dengan bosan. Ekspresinya terlihat aneh, tiba- tiba saja tersentak beberapa detik sebelum bel berbunyi.

Memeriksa jarum jam yang masih menunjukan di angka 7, setidaknya bukan cirri- cirri tamu tak diundang. Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu tanpa melihat terlebih dulu siapa yang membunyikan bel.

"Siapa?" Tanpa melepas pegangnya pada hendle pintu, Naruto menatap pria di depanya.

Pria itu langsung menoleh setelah menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, sorot mata tajam lurus tertuju pada Naruto. Belum sepatah katapun terdengar, pria itu malah memindai penampilan Naruto, membuat alis si pirang berkedut kesal. Sampai perasaan risih itu semakin menggerogoti kesabarannya Naruto menatap balik pria stylist di hadapannya, lihat saja seberapa bergaya potongan rambutnya yang mencuat di bagian tengkuk. Meskipun tidak memiliki sorot mata tajam setidaknya dia punya sorot mata bosan yang cukup memuakkan, yang selalu berhasil membuat anak kecil menangis histeris. Shion pernah mengatakan kira- kira seperti itu, dan saat itu juga dirinya belajar mengontrol bakat terpendamnya sebelum tingakatan matanya meningkat lalu mendapat julukan si mata busuk.

Sampai entah berapa detik terlewat, Naruto mulai meragukan keunggulan mata bosan memuakkannya karena pria itu tidak juga menunjukan respon berarti. Masih berdiri tegap di depannya, seolah matanya dapat menggantikan fungsi mesin X-ray.

Dan disaat bersamaan prasangka buruk membuatnya merinding sendiri, mengambil satu langkah kebelakang dan menarik handle pintu agar pintu tertutup. Naruto tidak tau dari mana asal pemikirannya yang jelas dia jadi ngeri karena terfikir jika pria tadi memiliki kelainan orientasi. Isu terkini yang dia dengar pria keren tertarik dengan pria keren, meskipun wajahnya tidak mencapai tahap ikemen dia cukup yakin dengan title gaijin yang sering dilontarkan orang- orang.

Dan saat harapan terbesarnya adalah mengunci pintu dan bersembunyi di balik selimut, nyatanya pintu tidak bisa menutup dengan rapat karena sepatu mengkilat yang tertimpa cahaya ternyata digunakan sebagai ganjal pintu. Membuat Naruto mengeratkan peganganya pada hendle karena kesal, lalu berhadapan lagi dengan pria mencurigakan di balik pintu yang masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini Naruto hanya membuka pintu seperlunya, yang penting wajahnya terlihat untuk menguatkan pertahanan diri.

"Mencari siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terfikir seketika karena mengingat tabiat pria keren di drama shoujo yang tak sengaja nyasar di flassdisknya setelah di pinjam Ino.

"Karin." Bahkan dari cara bicara saja sudah keren, ikemen sialan.

Innernya mendecih, meskipun wajahnya terlihat konyol dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan kepala mengangguk sok pengertian. Terkutuk pria tampan sedunia, mati saja sana! Persis seperti yang diperhitungkanya, pria keren yang sering membuat para gadis menjerit fans girling itu biasanya pria bermata jahat hemat suara dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Bahkan memperkenalkan diri bukan prioritas utamanya-

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto berpindah ke belakang pintu agar pintu terbuka lebih lebar, memberikan kesempatan pada pria diluar agar bisa masuk. Saat pria itu mulai melangkah lebih dekat, Naruto menguatkan peganganya pada daun pintu tanpa melepas pengawasannya pada celah pintu. Dan saat rambut gelap itu terlihat melewati ambang pintu, Naruto mendorong pintu dengan bahu sekuat yang dia bisa.

Jdakk!

Suara- suara keras beruntunan terdengar dan di susul suara geraman manusia. Menyeringai, Naruto bisa mendengar suara kesakitan dan makian yang pasti ditujukan untuknya. Seringaian itu bertambah lebar saat Naruto melihat pengganjal pintu yang mencegah pintu tertutup, tanganya masih berusaha mendorong tapi percuma saja.

Brakk!

Suara- suara bising bagian kedua segera menyusul saat Naruto menendang pintu dengan kaki kanan. Membuat pintu terdorong keras dan akhirnya terkunci otomatis. Kakinya sendiri terasa sakit tapi tidak sebanding dengan perasaan puas yang meluap- luap karena misinya berhasil. Lalu memeriksa keadaan si pria tadi dari lubang di tengah pintu yang dia lupakan keberadaanya tadi.

Cciiiii..

"Mangkanya jangan sok keren di depanku, Kau! Mentang- mentang ikemen!" Bersuara datar, lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Dia sendiri bingung kenapa harus melakukan hal seperti tadi, tapi yang jelas dia benar- benar tidak menyukai laki- laki tadi. Biasanya saat bertemu orang baru, dia akan berfikir untuk bertindak tenang meskipun sudah dari awal orang baru itu terlihat menyebalkan. Dan Naruto harus mengaku jika tindakannya barusan terasa lebih menyenang dari pada sesi melempari Kiba dengan bola basket di club dulu.

Karin keluar dari dalam kamar saat Naruto baru ingin membuka bibirnya,

"Kau sudah menyuruhnya masuk?" Terdengar nada kepanikan karena Karin berbicara dengan cepat.

"Oh! Kau tidak bilang aku harus mempersilakannya masuk. Jadi kubiarkan saja dia menunggu diluar…" Naruto bicara dengan suara bosan.

"Memangnya siapa yang datang?" Karin bicara tanpa menoleh sambil mengenakan sweeter tipisnya.

"Nggak kenal." Pertanyaan Karin hanya terkesan basa dan basi sebelum ke pembicaraan utama.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan Karin yang masih terlihat menenangkan diri.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Naruto hanya menggerakan jarinya untuk menuding tempat tidur, "Tidak bisa, kau harus menemaniku!"

Tidak memperdulikan decihan si pirang, Karin segera menarik sebelah tangan Naruto tanpa bicara lebih lanjut. Karin berjalan membuka pintu setelah, mendorong Naruto agar duduk di sofa.

Selama Naruto berurusan dengan si tamu di depan pintu, Karin mengganti baju rumahnya dengan celana panjang dan swetter biru pastel.

"Um! Kenapa kau tidur di lantai? Sasuke-kun?"

Ppfttt!

Meskipun mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, tapi mendengar pertanyaan polos Karin membuat Naruto berusaha keras membungkan mulutnya. Dia jadi teringat bagaimana laki- laki tadi berguingan di lantai sambil memegangi kakinya yang terjepit pintu, dan tambahan bejol merah di dahinya.

Saat pintu di buka semakin lebar, Naruto berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya meskipun dia masih ingin menertawai laki- laki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sebaik apa pun caranya bertampang datar, dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit pincang Naruto jadi tau jika ulahnya tadi keterlaluan. Iris hitam itu menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi siapa yang perduli yang penting dia berhasil menghibur diri.

Naruto hanya menengadahkan kelapa di sandaran sofa sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas dari mulut, interaksi dua orang yang duduk berseberangan meja itu sangat membosankan dari awal hanya bertanya keadaan masing- masing. Sedangkan dirinya hanya jadi pajangan hidup di ujung sofa yang sama dengan Karin, benar- benar membosankan.

"Naruto- kun, kau mau kemana?" Karin yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto dari ujung matanya, segera bersuara melihat Naruto meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Dengan wajah bosan Naruto menoleh sekilas, "Dapur."

.

.

TBC….

Ohayou! Saya berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa.

Ternyata... terlalu semangat membalas review membuatku tanpa sadar udah ngasih spoiler T_T Lain kali saya akan lebih berhati- hati.

Saatnya menjawab review…

Laffayete: chap ini sudah saya tarik keluar sasuke dan hinata., Tenang saja saya membuatnya fic ini dengan segenap dendam di hati saya dan sepetinya kita berada di sisi yang sama. Kha ha ha ha *ketawa jahat . sebelumnya saya sudah pernah bilang tidak ingin memperbanyak chapter jika bisa. Berhubung saya juga orangnya gampang bosen, saya akan berusaha tidak berbelit- belit agar fic ini cepat kelar. Terimakasih untuk saran

OrewaKaito: Musuh? Emhhh… saya bener- bener ragu untuk memikirkan scene permusuhan antar perempuan, terbayang akan sangat merepotkan. Untuk Karin- hinata kayaknya lebih cocok jika pinjem kalimatnya juvia- tan ,'saingan cinta' wkwkwk *anjir.. geli gwa ngetik ginian

Pandiahmad-666: errr.. saya gk ta musti jawab gimana. Hanya saja jangan terlalu berharap. hahahah

AripRif'an368: Terimaksih akan saya usahakan.

gufanuha, Guest, Seneal, Ambarthefill, Awim Saluja: terimaskasih sudah mereview.

.

.

Yk, 6/11/16

Itzhuma Hikkio


End file.
